Warrior deaths
by AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties
Summary: Yellowfang has started a show. not some happy dating show or a show where you win something but a death show. She takes cats from the warrior series and forces them to star in an episode where they are placed in a course death course designed to be unbeatable and amusing. NO LONGER ACCEPTING CATS
1. Jayfeather

**WARRIORS DEATHS EPISODE ONE**

Jayfeather walks on to stage glaring around.

"Why am I here?" he asks Yellowfang who stands in the middle sipping some coffee.

"So we can kill you," she says evilly rubbing her paws together. Jayfeather smirks.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, whatever." Yellowfang cackled, she pulled Jayfeather into the middle of the stage.

"Today we have Jayfeather with us, we are going to force him to run a death course," she said gesturing to a very deadly course in the background that everyone in the crowd had been staring at.

"Okay before we start we will give Jayfeather a choice out of three tools, only one will be useful, hehe," Yellowfang said producing three objects.

"YELLOWFANG I'M BLIND!" Jayfeather screamed.

"I know that! It will make it funnier!" she said pushing the objects toward Jayfeather. He pawed at them before choosing a feather, leaving a ninja sword and a key.

"This feels promising!" Jayfeather said, Yellowfang just gapped.

"You know what that is right?" she asked, he nodded.

"A lava gun," he said confidently, Yellowfang nodded.

"Righhht…"

"When are we starting?"

"Now," Yellowfang pushed a button and Jayfeatherdisappearedd and reappeared at the start of the death course.

"Okay, is this gonna kill me?" he asked about to press a button reading instant death, Yellowfang grinned.

"uh nooooo…"

"It's totally gonna kill me."

"What?! No, maybe, yes." Yellowfang watched Jayfeather walk past the button and straight into her alligator trap.

Jayfeather tripped on a string, an alligator shot out of someplace and into the air, Jayfeather launched himself into the air to meet the alligator revealing his own tool, stick smashed into the beasts head, he immediately flopped onto the ground, dead.

"Wwwwwhhhhaaattttttt?" Yellowfang started crying, "that alligator was my friend!"

"It was him or me. And it was him," said Jayfeather stepping over the body, stick in hand.

Yellowfang glared at him gaze fill of hatred.

"Foxleap put him in the hardest part of the course we've got," she said into a walky-talky.

"Yes ma'am," he replied from a both overlooking the course, he pushed a button.

Jayfeather was teleported to another part of the course, in here awaited a half staved Lionblaze, he was hypnotized to kill by the best hipno in the land, Brokenstar.

"Yo bro." Jayfeather said smelling his brother.

"Kill..kill..pack...pack" Lionblaze whispered to himself.

"Dude calm down." Jayfeather said rolling his eyes, "don't make me use my lava gun on you."

"Me not kill, for a doughnut," Lionblaze whispered to himself.

"Yesh, easy." Jayfeather passed Lionblaze a doughnut, LIonblaze ate the doughnut in one bite.

"You may pass," Lionblaze mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Cool bra." Jayfeather said fist bumping Lionblaze as he walked past.

"You call that HARD!?" Yellowfang screamed at Foxleap, he winced holding the walky-talky an arm's length away from his ear.

"Uh no… sir," he muttered and hit another button.

Jayfeather once again was teleported to another part of the course.

"This is easy," he muttered, just as a killer bunny appeared in front of him, of course, he couldn't see it. Yellowfang cackled madly.

"I smell killer bunny." Jayfeather said sniffing the air, he padded forward and started giving the bunny a massage. Yellowfang clapped a paw to her head.

"You are horrible at this Foxleap," she muttered under her breath, Foxleap rapidly searched for a harder level.

"Found a hard one!" he said with glee pushing it. Jayfeather was teleported again, to a cave. A giant stood in front of him. Jayfeather tightened his grip on Stick, and used her to feel his way over to the giant, he poked stick on the giant's toe, the toe wiggled than snapped the twig in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jayfeather screamed, he wiped away his tears and glared at the giant.

"You will pay for this." Jayfeather shouted pulling out his feather, he aimed, and shot lava everywhere while screaming;

"THIS IS SPARTA!" the giant died. Everyone stared at the feather *cough* lava gun disguised as a feather. Jayfeather's laughed than realized he'd flooded the place with lava.

Yellowfang smiled as Jayfeather screams filled the air.

"That's what happens when you kill my pet alligator fuzzy," she whispered.

 **Thanks for reading, comment what cat you want to die next.**


	2. Spottedleaf

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE TWO**

"Hello, cats!" Yellowfang says walking on stage, "today we are killing… Spottedleaf! This is gonna be fun!" she hissed rubbing her paws together.

"Hi!" Spottedleaf says strutting on stage, Yellowfang smirked.

"Hello Spottedleaf, do you know why you here?" she asked eyes filled with hatred.

"Uh duh, you want my autograph!" she meowed pulling out a pen.

"No. your here to DIE! Because **DappledleafTheBootiful** wants it. And so do I," Yellowfang said reaching for her button.

"Uh, Foxleap, where's my button?" she asked glancing around.

"What one?" he asked.

"My teleport one!" she whined searching her pocket.

"Try the other pocket," Foxleap hissed, Yellowfang reached into her second pocket.

"not in there!" she huffed pulling out her pockets.

"anyway, Spottedleaf you get a choice out of three objects," she said pushing three tools towards her, there was a key a torch and her button. Yellowfang snatched up her button.

"I want the torch," Spottedleaf said taking the torch, Yellowfang nodded and pushed her button. Spottedleaf was teleported to the first part of the course.

"Why is this even here?" she asked walking past the instant death button rolling her eyes.

"It was for blind cats," Yellowfang said, Spottedleaf padded into the next room, it was empty, she continued on.

"Hey, Foxleap, move her to the part of the course specially designed for her," she sneered, Foxleap nodded and pushed his button. Spottedleaf was teleported to a different room.

"Oh, this looks interesting!" she said looking around the room, it was filled with heaps of Clawface clones. "except how is this going to kill me?" she asked, Yellowfang shrugged.

"I dunno, cause he's killed you before?" she said, Spottedleaf nodded and leaped onto one of the Clawfaces', Yellowfang winced as Spottedleaf killed Clawface after Clawface.

"that wasn't too hard," she said rubbing her paws together, Yellowfang glared up at Foxleap, he gulped and pushed a random button. A bus shot out of nowhere and crushed Spottedleaf, it drove away leaving a flat Spottedleaf.

"and she's DEAD!" Yellowfang howled with glee, Spottedleaf raised a paw.

"I am not DEAD," she wheezed out of breath.

"what?!" Yellowfang hissed with rage, "what will it take to kill you?!" she yowled, Spottedleaf got her paws, she was as flat as a pancake.

"I will survive!" Spottedleaf yowled and staggered into the next room, it was empty except for a bottle of wine. "is this poison?" she asked picking it up.

"I dunno," Yellowfang hissed, Spottedleaf took the bottle with her as she left the room. the next room smelled of fox-dung and was covered in brown stuff.

"Okay, is the fumes gonna kill me?" Spottedleaf asked plugging her nose, Yellowfang stayed silent a smile creeping over her face. Spottedleaf took a deep breath and charged across the room than tripped and faceplanted into a huge pile of brown.

"Yellofang!" Spottedleaf gagged, "this is chocolate?!" she asked, licking her lips.

"FOXLEAP!" Yellowfang yowled, he winced.

"just watch!" he said and smiled, Spottedleaf began eating the chocolate, she ate till the room was white, she was huge. Yellowfang frowned.

"you gonna pop?" she asked, Spottedleaf opened her mouth and vomited everywhere.

"sorry," Spottedleaf said wiping her face, Foxleap looked rather disappointed.

"I thought she'd pop." he muttered, his eye caught on a particular button, he smiled and pushed it, nothing happened, he pushed it again, "Nooo! it's broken!" he sobbed, Spottedleaf padded out of the room, she came to the next room with the giant, she gulped.

"nice giant!" she muttered, spotting stick lying on the ground, she grabbed it. Yellowfang sneered, _she is gonna die!_ Spottedleaf let out a yowl as the giant lunged at her, to everyone's shook Spottedleaf flung one half of stick at the giant.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" he screamed, he flopped to the ground, he had been killed by the most lethal dangerous weapon in the world, a splinter.

"YASS!" Spottedleaf said throwing her paws in the air, Yellowfang hissed.

"What is going on?" she asked Foxleap, He hissed in frustration.

"we could set Sandstorm on her," he muttered to himself, Yellowfang yowled.

"YOU STUPID TOM!" she yowled, he shrugged.

"I thought it was a good idea," he muttered, Yellowfang sighed smacking a paw to her head.

"It was a great idea! BUT WE SHOULD HAVE DONE IT EARLIER!" she Yowled at him through her walky-talky. Foxleap nodded and hit a button, Spottedleaf was teleported to a room with Sandstorm waiting for her.

"Hello..." Sandstorm hissed unsheathing her claws, Spottedleaf gulped, sweat running down her forehead, she stared at the door, and lunged for it, Sandstorm leaped after her, and speed ahead of her and spun to meet Spottedleaf with her claws.

"another success..." Yellowfang hissed, as Spottedleaf screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Bramblestar will be next! Than Leafpool!**


	3. Bramblestar

**WARRIORS DEATHS EPISODE THREE**

"Drum roll, please! And the cat to die today is… Bramblestar!" Yellofang calls and points to Bramblestar as he walks on stage.

"Hi!" he said brightly walking to Yellowfangs side.

"Hi, so like last time, you will get to chose one out of three objects," she said lightly pushing Bramblestar away from her spotlight.

"Um, wait what am I even doing?" Bramblestar asks his gaze searching for Squirrelflight in the crowd.

"We're gonna kill you," Yellowfang said happily.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh, okay!" he continued smiling, Yellowfangshooke her head at him.

"Here's your choice of tool," she said and pushed the three objects towards him. He looked at them for a bit, there were a key, a hat, and a rope, of course, Bramblestar being the most fashionable tom in the clans, choose the hat.

"Does it suit me?" he asked doing a little twirl.

"No." Yellowfang said rolling her eyes, "let's get started." she hit her button and Bramblestar teleported to the start of the course.

"Oooh, pretty!" Bramblestar whispered and padded up to the button, grinned at the crowd, everycat shook there head, he nodded. He pushed the button than flopped onto the ground, a few seconds later he stood back up, except now with only Eight lives left. He grinned and pushed the button again.

"STOP PUSHING THE BUTTON YOU IDIOT!" screamed Squirrelflight from the crowd, his kits just laughed as he pushed the button again, and again and again and again and again and again.

"Mouse brain! We don't want Squirrelflight as our leader!" shouted a random Thunderclan cat, Squirrelflight glared at the cat. But Bramblestar ignored them and padded up to the button, stopped to think then pushed it.

"OH, MY WORD!" Yellowfang screamed, "we can't have an episode last three minutes!"

"No we can't," agreed Foxleap, Yellowfang smirked as an idea hit her.

"Hey, Foxleap come down here, we have, er, a technical problem," Yellowfang said beckoning the tom, he nodded and teleported down.

"Okay what is…"

"Mwahahaha!" Yellowfang cackled as she pushed her button, Foxleap got teleported to the start of the course.

"NOOOO!" Foxleap cried trying to run away from the course, he smacked into the glass wall trapping the contestants in.

"Yellowfang! I thought we were friends!" he sobbed collapsing to the ground, Yellowfang sighed.

"I have been using you Foxleap, live with it. Oh, wait! you're about to DIE!" she turned away from him laughing. Foxleap walked back to the button and nudged Bramblestar with his paw.

"I never liked you anyway," he muttered walking past him, luckily the alligator was dead. As he walked in he tripped on a string and the alligator appeared.

"What?! I thought Jayfeather killed you!" Foxleap shouted.

"No one bothers to check pulses. You all thought he was killed, BY A STICK." Yellowfang said watching her friend with loving eyes.

"Um, wanna waffle?" Foxleap asked holding out a plate piled with waffles covered in maple syrup.

"WHAT ARE WAFFLES!?" screamed Firestar from the crowd, everyone glared at him and hushed.

"Sure bro." the alligator said taking the plate. Yellowfang watched on disappointed.

"Yay!" Foxleap said prancing passed the alligator. The next part of the course was a room filled with bees.

"Ah, Yellowfang, I'm allergic to bees," he whispered standing still hoping not to be noticed by the bees.

"Really? Goodie!" Yellowfang said prancing along the stage with glee. Foxleap gulped, that very loud gulp for some reason, made the bees angry. Foxleap squealed and tried to outrun the bees but it was useless, Foxleap was now a ballon, he wheezed trying to breathe.

"Yellowfang! I need my epi pen! Or else I'll die!" as he said it he realized there was no hope.

"Bye-bye!" Yellowfang said evilly.

"Hey, Yellowfang, who's gonna be your bothe guy now?" asked a random cat. Yellowfang stopped smiling.

 **Behind the scenes**

Yellowfang crept into a room, no idea the cameras were following her.

"Stupid lock," she muttered, the door swung open letting out a creak, she tiptoed into the room and left the door open, we followed her inside, with no protection at all in the room was the relive button.

"I didn't know we had that!" muttered one of the camera cats, Yellowfang glanced up.

"Oi!" she shouted and reached to block the lens with her paw.

 **Please comment on who you want to die next**


	4. Leafpool

**Ashfur will be after Lionblaze who is next, thank you, everyone, for reviewing, and I guess deathcourseclan is now a clan, I was too far into this chapter to add Mapleshade but she will be in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

 **WARRIOR** **DEATHS** **EPISODE FOUR**

Yellowfang walks on stage laughing like a maniac, "hello my crowd..." she smiles, "listen up, Foxleaps back and-"

"Oi! That ant fair! IF YOU CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD BRING BACK MY MATE!" Squirrelflight screams climbing onto the stage and charging at Yellowfang.

"Security!" She called and two buff warriors run on stage, Blackstar, and Lionblaze, they grabbed Squirrelflight and dragged her off the stage, Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, today with us is Leafpool..." Leafpool is out of sight, "uh Leafpool you are supposed to come out now!" Yellowfang hissed, Leafpool rushes on stage.

"Sorry!" She says and smiles.

"right, anyway do you know why you're here?" Yellowfang asks, wondering if, for the first time in forever, someone would know.

"uh... a stupidity test?" She asks, Yellowfang sighs.

"eh, close enough." She says pulling three objects out of nowhere. "Here is your choice of tool." She said chucking them at Leafpools face.

"Okay, but you haven't told me what I am doing." She says looking at the tools.

s"does anyone watch my show? You're here to die." Yellowfang hissed, "now hurry up and choose your tool! I wanna get to the killing!" She muttered rubbing her paws together. Leafpool nodded and grabbed the key, leaving a water balloon and a fake passport.

"I'm ready," Leafpool said, Yellowfang beamed and pushed her button.

"you'll regret that." Leafpool was teleported to the start of the course, she ignored the button and walked into the alligator room, she spotted the string, she sighed and leaped over it, _omsc this is so easy._

"Yellowfang you know I'm scared of bees..." she whispered staring into the next room.

"oh don't worry we'll just skip a room! No-" Yellowfang was stopped by Foxleap who had teleported Leafpool to the next room. "FOXLEAP! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" she screamed, Foxleap gulped.

"hehe sorry." He muttered, Leafpool stood In a miniature construction site, there was a cadge in the middle with kittypet mush in it.

"YEAH! KITTYPET FOOD!" Leafpool says with prancing into the cage, the door shut after her, "oh yeah, this has happened to me before." She said then began eating the kittypet food.

"Yay! She feels for the poison! She's gonna die!" Yellowfang sang prancing along her stage, Leafpool heard her and spat the food out.

"No, I'm locked in!" She shouted as she tried to push the door open, "oh yeah, I got a key..." she remembered and pulled out her key and unlocked the lock through the bars, "I'm free!" She called prancing out of her cage.

"I should have only included useless tools," Yellowfang muttered, and Leafpool pranced into the next room. It was empty except for a dead body.

"EWWWWW! don't you guys clean up the bodies!" Leafpool gaged, Yellowfang shrugged.

"We usually do but Sandstorm wanted Spottedleaf to stay there as a reminder," Yellowfang said smiling at Spottedleaf's body.

"Oh okay," Leafpool said and edged past the body.

"Aldo cause we wanted a zombie," Yellowfang added as Spottedleaf rose to her paws.

"Firestar...Firestar..." she groaned and headed for the door to find him.

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF JUNK!" Yellowfang shrieked, just as Sandstorm lunged from a shadow at Spottedleaf as the two fought Leafpool slipped out of the room into the next, it was filled with dogs.

"I am going to die," Leafpool muttered then remembered her key again, her eyes were slits.

"What she doing?" Asked Yellowfang straining to see.

"It appears she is using her key to stab the dog's eyes," Foxleap said.

"WHAT? there are children in the crowd, cover it up." Yellowfang commanded, Foxleap nodded and pulled down a curtain.

"I'm done!" Leafpool called. Foxleap pulled up the curtain, Leafpool was surrounded by dog bodies.

"Hey Yellowfang, I've got an idea!" Foxleap whispered through his walk talky, Yellowfang smiled.

"Go ahead." She said laughing, Leafpool was teleported to a new room, in it sat a black cat with her back to Leafpool. She spun around.

"EAT DEATHBERRIES!" Hollyleaf screamed pointing a gun at Leafpool and firing like crazy.

"Holly-" Leafpool was cut off as a Deathberrie fell down her throat.

"You deserve this!" Hollyleaf shouted.

"Harsh," Foxleap muttered. Yellowfang just cackled.

"You're next Lionblaze..." she whispered.

* * *

 **Don't miss being the person to choose who is in chapter seven!**


	5. Lionblaze

**thank you fellow warrior fans for reviewing, next chapter is going to be a little different...hehe hehe**

* * *

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE FIVE**

Yellowfang pads on stage grinning, followed by a chained up Lionblaze.

"We had to, he tried to escape!" Yellowfang explained and tugged on the chains, Lionblaze growled.

"Why do you want to kill me?" He asked tears welling in his eyes, Yellowfang tutted.

"Idiot, I don't want to kill you, you were a great security guy, no it is the public that wants you dead! At least some of the public." She said sneering.

"We're the same clan!" He yowled, and began sobbing, two orange eyes glowed from the shadows.

"Thunderclan was my clan too, DIDN'T STOP THEM FROM BANISHING ME!" Mapleshade shrieked, leaping out of the shadows to stand by Yellowfang.

"Uh, Yellowfang wtf is she doing here?" Foxleap asks through his walky-talky, Yellowfang sighed.

"Didn't you hear? Warrior deaths is now a clan, deathcourseclan!" Yellowfang said, "and Mapleshade is going to be my deputy!" She added with glee, Foxleap frowned.

"But what about me? I stayed with you even after you killed me!" He yowled, full of rage, Yellowfang glanced at Mapleshade, the two smirked and nodded.

"You could always fight for your position!" Yellowfang said Foxleap nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I will!" He said teleporting himself down, when he got there he realized how powerful Mapleshade looked.

"And start!" Yellowfang called, Foxleap and Mapleshade circled each other.

"Uh if she wins I stay booth guy right?" Foxleap asked trying not to get in leaping range.

"If I don't kill you first!" Mapleshade hissed and lunged forward.

"I give up!" Foxleap squeaked, Mapleshade halted, "uh yeah, I am actually happy being booth guy." He said backing off, then turning and rushing off to his booth.

"Good, now that's settled, Mapleshade, hand me the objects." Yellowfang said sticking out a paw, Mapleshade handed her three sharp knives, "Not the torture stuff! The tools for Lionblaze to pick out of!" Yellowfang said shaking her head, Mapleshade sighed.

"Sorry, here's the tools," she said handing a Ninja sword, an apple and a bottle of wine to Yellowfang. Lionblaze looked at them and chose the ninja sword.

"Cool," Yellowfang said unchaining Lionblaze, he tried to dart away but Yellowfang pushed her button, he was teleported to the start of the course.

"Why is this here?" He asks padding up to the button.

"I seriously need to get rid of that button." Yellowfang hissed, Lionblaze padded past the first three levels with ease. "She/he set us a hard one, that DappledleafTheBootiful, he is like, immortal," Yellowfang whined.

"You just need to kill him a different way. " Mapleshade and Foxleap said at the same time, they glared at each other, "like crushing him," they say again in unison.

"whatever, Foxleap take him to a harder level!" Yellowfang shouts through her walky-talky, he nods and scans all his buttons find a hard one.

"ooh, this one looks good!" he whispered and pushed it, Lionblaze was moved to the next room.

"Lion against Lion!" some dude shouts and Lionheart enters the room and roars.

"This is fighting!" Yellowfang hissed at Foxleap, who grinned.

"no, this is fighting!"

"that is what I said." Yellowfang hissed, Foxleap shrugged, Lionheart charged at Lionblaze who ducked and grabbed the other toms paws and threw him in the air, Lionheart smashed through the roof then fell back down, Lionblaze lunged forward and began tickling him.

"HAHAHAHA hehe hehe HHHHAAAAAAA, STOP!" Lionheart screamed laughed, Lionblaze stopped and Lionheart bounded away.

"next level." Yellowfang groaned, Lionblaze padded into the next room, it had two doors.

"chose..." said Yellowfang, Lionblaze sat on his haunches.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe Catch a Tigerstar by the toe If he hollers let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe My mother told me To pick the very best one And you are not it!" he chanted using his paw to point, he smiled and chose the right-hand side. "wish me luck!" he called as he opened the door.

"hope you die," Yellowfang grumbled, Lionblaze walked past the door and fell down, Yellowfang held her breathe. *splat* "is he?" asked Yellowfang.

"I'M ALIVE!" Lionblaze shouted climbing over the edge of the hole in the ground, He stood proudly.

"how did you not DIE!" asked Mapleshade, Lionblaze grinned.

"well my powers of course!" he said, everyone frowned, "I fought the air," he explained.

"ahhh," everyone said nodding, "naaa," they said again shaking their heads, Lionblaze sighed.

"I FOUND A GOOD ONE!" Foxleap shrieked making Yellowfang drop her walky-talky.

"go ahead," she said, Foxleap smacked down hard on the button, it cracked.

"Oops," he whispered, he glanced up to see if it still worked, it did Lionblaze had been teleported to a seemingly empty one but as soon as Lionblaze took a step it began raining trucks! Lionblaze leaped forward and opened his mouth to shout;

"FIGHT TO SUR-" *SMUSH*

"that was easy," Mapleshade whispered. Yellowfang nodded then grinned.

"Let's go PARTAY!" Yellowfang shouted leaping with joy.

"am I invited?" Foxleap asked Mapleshade shook her head, Foxleap sighed, "should have known. I have to stay here and make more courses."

"that's right!" Yellowfang hissed, "come back for more! and don't forget to review who you want dead next!" she said addressing the crowd.


	6. Hollyleaf

**this is the order of who is gonna die;**

 **Squirrelflight- Episode seven**

 **Ashfur- Episode eight**

 **Tigerstar- Episode nine**

 **Firestar- Episode ten**

 **Berrrynose- Episode eleven**

 **thank you DappledleafTheBootiful, Spinyliving, Berrycloud12catface, Rosie, Mad Hat Dragon and Guest**

* * *

 **WA** **RRIOR DEATHS EPISODE SIX**

Yellowfang walks on stage, she looks depressed. she looks around.

"I have... GREAT NEWS!" She yowls, Mapleshade rushes on stage to join her. Yellowfang smiles at her, "what was the news again?" she asks, Mapleshade opened her mouth, "never mind I remember." Yellowfang said and looked back at the stage. "today we are Killing Hollyleaf!" she yowled, some cats in the crowd began crying.

"wussies," Mapleshade grumbled, Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"anyway, Hollyleaf was recommended by a guest so don't blame me!" she yowled.

"BOOOOOOOOO" screams crowd of Hollyleaf fans, Yellowfang sighs.

"don't make me call security on you!" she shouted, the crowd died down, Yellowfang sighed with relief. "Mapleshade, bring in the cat," she shouted, Mapleshade nodded and bounded off to return soon followed by Hollyleaf.

"Hello..." said Hollyleaf, Yellowfang smiled at her.

"Hello you," she said and pushed three objects towards her, Hollyleaf sighed, she had the choice of a piece of string a claw sharpener and an apple, she chose the apple.

"You ready to begin?" Yellowfang asked giving them no time to answer before hitting her button.

"MAKE IT THROUGH BABE!" shouts Fallen Leaves from the crowd, Hollyleaf nods from where she now stands at the start of the course, she smiled and nodded, Hollyleaf padded up to the wall were the instant death button once was.

"hm, you got rid of it," Hollyleaf whispered then continued on. The next room was passed with some ease, she ended up sneaking past fuzzy cause he was asleep. the next room was full of dead bees.

"what happened here?" she asked.

"I think they were killer bees and they killed each other," Yellowfang replyed, Hollyleaf shrugged.

"fine by me, THREE LEVELS DOWN!" she shouted and did the jelly dance out of the room making everyone cringe.

"this is getting boring!" complained Mapleshade, Yellowfang nodded.

"we need to set her something hard." she hissed, she smiled as an idea hit her, "hey Foxleap, put her in course 13." she hissed, Foxleap nodded and pushed the button. Hollyleaf was teleported to a huge room, sol was there, he launched forward to slice open her throat.

"You ruined my plans!" He hissed, Hollyleaf pulled out a gun and shot a deathberry In his mouth. *gag choking* Sol flopped onto the floor and tried to hack it out, his paws trembled, Hollyleaf looked down on him.

"you tried to kill Thunderclan!" She hissed, he looked up at her.

"A lot of cats have done that," he wheezed then his head flopped to the floor.

"I must find these cats and make them pay!" She vowed then padded into the next room.

"We must weaken her!" Yellowfang hissed, Mapleshade nodded.

"We could put her against a dragon?" She recommended, Yellowfang nodded.

"You heard her Foxleap, put her up against puff." She said into her walky-talky, he nodded and put his paw on a scanner it opened up a box inside was an eye scan, then a password, then a button, he pushed it and it disappeared a donut in place, he put it in his mouth then spun around and pushed a dragon button. Hollyleaf gasped as a dragon appeared before her eyes and started breathing fire.

"fire will save the clans!" Hollyleaf hollered and flung out her arms in an embrace.

"did she just do that?" asked Yellowfang in a whisper, Mapleshade nodded.

*COUGH COUGH*

Hollyleaf reappeared screaming at the top of her smoke full lungs;

"I HAVE BEEN BLESSED!" she shrieked then leaped through the air and chucked the apple she had chosen at the start of the episode into his mouth. he fell to the floor.

"how did that kill a dragon?" Mapleshade asked totally shocked. Foxleap rolled his eyes.

"EVERYONE knows dragons are killed by apples!" he said with a sigh, Yellowfang muttered something.

"help..." Hollyleaf had been crushed by the dragon, Yellowfang grinned.

"that should kill you!" she hissed, just as Hollyleaf managed to slip out from underneath the dragon.

"I too weak to go on!" she whimpered.

"DON'T GIVE UP BABE!" Fallen Leaves yelled from the crowd, "YOU CAN DO THIS!" Hollyleaf took a deep breath.

"you're right!" she half walked half dragged herself into the next room, it was empty apart from a rock, Hollyleaf got onto her hind paws to look big (for no apparent reason.) she walked forward, then in slow motion tripped over the rock, back to normal speed, *SPLAT* Hollyleaf had fallen on her face and died.

"NOOOOOO" Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf fans scream and begin sobbing in each other's shoulders.

"wussies!" Mapleshade hissed as she and Yellowfang walked off stage.


	7. Squirrelflight

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE SEVEN**

Yellowfang does a flying sidekick on stage. *silence*

"How come that didn't get any claps?!" She asked everyone started clapping.

"No, you listen to me I was your mentor!" Squirrelflights mew came from behind a curtain, Yellowfang tiptoed over and pulled it across.

"EEEEK!" Foxleap stood beside Squirrelflight, Yellowfang frowned.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked looking at Foxleap more then Squirrelflight. "I told you to go capture her." She hissed, Squirrelflight nodded.

"He did I was just telling him what he's doing (killing cats) is wrong." She mewed, Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"Well he kinda sucks at his job so it won't be too hard for you to live through this show," she hissed grabbing the two and pulling them onto the stage.

"Then why don't you make him an apprentice again?" Squirrelflight asked Yellowfang spun at smiled at her.

"I can do that?"

"You are the leader of deathcourseclan aren't you?" Squirrelflight asked sweetly, Yellowfang nodded.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Foxleap begged, on his knees, Yellowfang sneered.

"I Yellowfang leader of deathcourseclan has decided you suck at your job and need to go through training again!" she said and touched noses with Foxleap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and started crying.

"you are now Foxpaw." Yellowfang said, "now get up to your booth, I'll be up in a sec." she hissed pushing him away, he ran off sobbing.

"Anyway, today we shall be killing Squirrelflight," Yellowfang said grabbing Squirrelflight, "Maple hand me the tools," Yellowfang said, she looked around.

"does anyone know were Mapleshade is?" she shouted, spinning in a full circle. "Blackstar I need you to go find her." she hissed into her walky-talky, Blackstar rushed across the stage then came back a minute later followed by Mapleshade.

"Where were you?" Yellowfang hissed, Mapleshade blushed.

"nowhere!" she hissed, Blackstar frowned.

"she was in a fur salon." he hissed rolling his eyes.

"Mapleshade! if you wanna look good on stage I go there two hours before show time, you can come with me!" Yellowfang hissed, shocked, Mapleshade nodded.

"sorry Yellowfang," she muttered.

"good, now hand me the tools." Yellowfang hissed sticking out a paw. Mapleshade handed her a pike a key and a water bomb.

"take your pick Squirrelflight," Yellowfang hissed holding them out for Squirrelflight.

"PIKE!" Squirrelflight squealed with glee and grabbed it.

"saw that coming," Yellowfang muttered and threw the other tools aside.

"so before we start one last thing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yellowfang yowled, everyone looked at her.

"whos birthday?" asked Mapleshade, Yellowfang shrugged, and hit her teleport button. Squirrelflight was teleported to the start of the course.

"where did that button go? I wanna smash it, it killed my husband!" Squirrleflight hissed.

"WHEN IT"S THERE YOU WANT IT GONE WHEN IT IS NOT YOU WANT IT!" Yellowfang screamed and stormed off stage, quick to return with a donut.

"stress eating!" she hissed when Mapleshade looked at her.

"Hey guys, can I chop his head off?" asked Squirrelflight, she stood over Fuzzy who was sleeping.

"no," Yellowfang said, Squirrelflight glared at her.

"why not, I want to kill it," she whined and stomped her paw.

"argh, Foxle- Foxpaw, move her a few rooms," Yellowfang hissed into her walky-talky.

"yes, when are you coming up?" Foxpaw asked, for some reason the power of an apprentice name had made him forget all about his booth, the only thing he could remember was his donut store.

"I'll be up in a sec," Yellowfang replied and shot up to the booth. "okay we need an evil level," she said her paw hovering around some buttons, she smacked one called verbal torture. Squirrelflight was teleported to a room, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were all there.

"Bramblestar! you're alive!" she yowled and leaped forward to greet him.

"actually he ant leader," Mapleshade hissed, rolling her eyes at nothing.

"why are you hanging out with Hawkfrost?" she asked with a sneer, Brambleclaw sighed.

"he's my brother!" he explained with love, Hawkfrost smiled at him.

"but he is Tigerstars, son!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"so am I!" Brambleclaw yowled shocked.

"it is different," she said making absolutely no sense.

"what if I told you, you are related to him," Hawkfrost said smirking.

"Impossible, I would kill myself if I was related to Tigerstar," she said defiantly.

"WHAT!" Brambleclaw said looking heartbroken.

"well it is simple really, you are Firestar's daughter, Firestars nephew Cloudtail's wife Brightheart's sibling Brackenfur's mate Sorreltail is the daughter of Whitestorm who's mother Snowfur's sisters Bluestar's mate Oakheart's brother Crookedstar's daughter Silverstream's mate Graystripe's mother Willowpelt is the sister of my dad Tigerstar's mum, Leopardfoot," Hawkfrost finished and took a deep breath. "or your Bramblestars mate, but that doesn't sound as cool," he added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and grabbed her pike and chopped him in half.

"why did you do that!" Mapleshade screamed,

"why do you care?"

"no reason! and this is verbal torture?" Mapleshade blushed.

"yes, and was that supposed to kill m-" Squirrelflight was cut off as a bus fell through the air and crushed her, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed the pain was horrible, "Brambleclaw save me!" she screamed, Brambleclaw looked down on her.

"you killed my brother," Brambleclaw hissed and padded off.

"ooooh!" said her kits watching from the crowd.

"Hey, Foxpaw did you press that button?" Mapleshade asked He shook his head, Yellowfang stood proudly paw still on the falling bus button.

 _Squirrelflight lay there for a while in pain, dying slowly and painfully... as Yellowfang and Mapleshade watched with a bowl of popcorn while Foxpaw cried in a room grieving over his lost warrior name._

* * *

 **in my opinion, this episode kinda sucks, it would super suck if it wasn't for Echoflight21, Thank you for the scene ideas, I need help deciding who will be in charge of the relive button, Comment who you think the medicine cat for deathcourseclan should be! I'll be back with Ashfur!**


	8. Ashfur

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE EIGHT  
** "Hello, my lovely cats!" Yellowfang calls padding on stage followed by Mapleshade and Ashfur.

"I bet you're gonna kill me through Hollyleaf," He grumbled, Mapleshade shook her head.

"Nope, she is already dead," Mapleshade said, "right?" she asked Yellowfang frowning, Yellowfang frowned too.

"Um, I think so..." she muttered, "oh yeah, she was killed by a rock," she said, smiling at the memory.

"oh... OH!" Ashfur began to skip across the stage doing the happy dance, "Yippee!" he shouted.

"Yay! now choose your tool!" Mapleshade hissed pulling out a gun and pointing it at Ashfur.

"uh..." Ashfur put his paws in the air and slowly walked over to Yellowfang who waited beside three objects. there was a teddy bear a key and a phone.

"the phone duh!" he said snatching it up and putting it in his pocket.

"and time to start!" Yellowfang hissed and hit her button, Ashfur was transferred to not the start of the course but in

jungle.

"MWAHAHAHA! you have to survive!" Yellowfang hissed evilly.

"uhhhh, I do that everyday man!" Ashfur hissed, Yellowfang stopped evilly laughing.

"Dang, didn't think of that..." she sighed.

"Have you survived against bears that breath fire!" Mapleshade yowled triumphantly.

"They don't exist. " Ashfur said rolling his eyes.

"In like every cat survival simulator thingy they do!" Maple hissed, Yellowfang nodded.

"Try and survive that!" She yowled and padded off to help her apprentice.

"Wanna donut?" Foxpaw asked holding one out Yellowfang snatched it up.

"of course, who do you think I am?" she hissed shoving it in her mouth. Ashfur gulped and padded a few steps closer to a tree.

"I need to make a camp, find prey, and make fire!" he muttered and padded forward and started climbing the tree. "how do you make a fire!" he wondered then remembered his phone, "GOOGLE!" he screamed and pulled out his phone, "NOOOOO!" he screamed stomping his paw, "you can't give me an uncharged phone!" he shouted.

"haha *snort* yes Heh- we can!" Yellowfang chortled, Mapleshade smirked.

"we knew you would choose the phone, you fell right into our trap!" she hissed, "you have nothing to help you!" she yowled.

"ha! that is where you are wrong, CAMOUFLAGE BANDANA!" Ashfur yowled holding up a camo bandana, he wrapped it around his forehead and did a flip off the tree and began running through the trees.

"how does a bandana do that? it is just crazy..." Firestar shouts from the crowd, Yellowfang hissed.

"I dunno, MAGIC!" she hollered and turned back to look at Ashfur, he had returned wearing a fire-breathing bears skin blanket.

"stylish!" Mapleshade said reaching out as if to touch it.

"next!" Yellowfang shouted from the booth and hit a button. Ashfur was teleported to a room with Tigerstar in it.

"why is this guy supposed to kill me?" Ashfur asked totally confused.

"I dunno, He killed Firestar didn't he?" Yellowfang said with a shrug, Ashfur nodded in acceptance even though Firestar was killed by a tree. Tigerstar unsheathed his un-natural long front claws, Ashfur laughed.

"you call those long!" he shouted and unsheathed his own tiger claws. "BOMB!" he shouted, Tigerstar gulped.

"mummy!" he whispered and lunged forward, Ashfur leaped in the air then karate chopped Tigerstars neck. "ow!" he yowled and swiped at Ashfur's face, he jumped back then swiped him in return, he slashed at Tigerstars neck.

"nooooo" he hissed as blood poured from his neck, "goodbye cruel world!" he hissed and became still.

"Hey, I thought he dies next episode..." Firestar asked Yellowfang looked at him for a few seconds.

"he is right," Mapleshade muttered, Yellowfang rushed down and she and Mapleshade formed a huddle as they whispered to each other. Ashfur stood there wondering what to do next, he waved at Foxpaw, he waved back and chucked him a donut, Ashfur caught it and thanked him.

"whisper hmm whisper yes whisper call them, whisper" Mapleshade and Yellowfang pulled out their phones.

"hi, we need you down here." Yellowfang hissed into her phone, there was a moment of silence than two gray she-cats bounded on stage raced over to the revive button and pushed it, Tigerstar shuddered then got to his paws.

"I'M ALIVE!" he screamed and ran off the course singing, "we are the champions, my friend!" he did a skip.

"HEY WHY ARE THEY REVIVING CATS?" screamed Firestar glaring at Tigerstar who pocked his tongue at him.

"they are experienced in reincarnation," Yellowfang explained, everyone nodded.

"I wanted to push the button CINDERHEART, I'm a medicine cat!" Cinderpelt whined, Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

"we are here cause we live twice," she hissed, "not cause you were a medicine cat!"

"but Yellowfang said we were going to be the new medicine cats of deathcourseclan!" Cinderpelt said Yellowfang nodded.

"yep, these are deathcourseclan's medicine cats, in charge of reviving cats!" she said smiling, "now Foxpaw put Ashfur in the next room," she said into her walky-talky.

"yes ma'am," he said and hit a button, Ashfur was teleported to a new room with lots of shadows in it.

"DIE ASHFUR!" Hollyleaf lunged from the shadows and tore his throat out.

"She was DEAD!" Yellowfang screamed, she glared at Cinderheart, she pointed at Cinderpelt.

"I wanted to push the button!" she hissed, "I didn't get to the first time," she explained folding her arms.

"Oh, whatever," Mapleshade hissed and turned to face the crowd, Yellowfang rushed to join her followed by Foxpaw, the Cinders also rushed over.

"this was another episode of Warrior deaths, we will be back with Tigerstar!"

 **don't forget to review who you want to die next, I don't want to run out :/**


	9. Tigerstar

**The order of who is gonna die**

 **Firestar episode ten**

 **Berrynose episode eleven**

 **Onestar episode twelve**

 **Dovewing episode thirteen**

 **Appledusk fourteen**

 **Icecloud episode fifteen**

 **Mousefur and Longtail episode sixteen**

 **Brokenstar episode seventeen**

 **thanks, everyone who favorited and followed this story! XD sorry Echoflight but I haven't read Mapleshades vengeance yet, but I know what a piece of fox-dung Appledusk is, so I won't be doing Frecklewish and that other cat. and guest me sorry but there was already a queue, ): but since 2 people have asked for his death I guess I can bump him up in the line. (he was meant to be on chapter sixteen)**

* * *

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE NINE**

"Hello my lovely cats," Yellowfang said flicking her hair, she waited for a bit, "how has no one noticed my haircut!" She sobbed, Cinderheart smiled at her from the side of the stage.

"I did," she said, Cinderpelt nodded from her side.

"I did too," she said smiling as she nodded.

"I don't care about you guys, I care about the crowd," Yellowfang hissed with a sigh.

"Oh, then I actually didn't notice you had a haircut," Cinderpelt admitted. Yellowfang glared at her. Then returned her gaze to the crowd.

"anyway, Maple is sick today so she won't be here, and as promised, Tigerstar!" She shouted out the toms name, he walked on stage smelling of whiskey. "what have you been doing?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"partying! this is my last day of life isn't it!" he said swaying on his feet, Yellowfang nodded.

"okay Foxpaw hand me the objects," she hissed, Foxpaw from the side chucked her three tools, a screwdriver a hammer and some nails.

"hammer!" Tigerstar squealed and grabbed it, Yellowfang shrugged.

"your loss," she said shaking the box of nails then chucking it back to Foxpaw who cached with both paws and had to catch the screwdriver with his mouth.

"hmmm murmurhmm" he grunted, Yellowfang smiled nodding her head.

"yes, yes, yes," she turned back to Tigerstar. "you ready?" she asked with a grin, already pushing her button. "good luck," she said as he disappeared.

"FUZZY!" he screamed and raced forward to hug the alligator.

"what is he doing! he is going to DIE!" screamed Darkstripe from the crowd, Yellowfang glared at him.

"Sssh!" she hissed, Darkstripe nodded and saluted Tigerstar. Tigerstar embraced the hungry alligator, he smiled evilly and pulled out his hammer.

"DIE ALLIGATOR! DIE!" he screamed and began hitting Fuzzy on the head over and over, Yellowfang began crying.

"nooooo!" she sobbed, "my baby!" she curled up and cried, Cinderheart padded over to her.

"I will be able to revive him," she said, "and you're on live tv," she added looking up at the cameras, Yellowfang shot up.

"right," she said smoothing her fur.

"IM GONNA REVIVE HIM!" Cinderpelt howled and the two Cinders began punching each other and biting.

"yes, I HAVE KILLED THE ALLIGATOR!" Tigerstar shouted standing proudly on top of Fuzzy.

"he's got a name!" Yellowfang grumbled staring sadly at her pet.

"if you care for him so much why did you put him in a death course?" asked Cinderpelt, she was being crushed by Cinderheart.

"I CALL REVIVING HIM!" she shouted and launched herself at the revive button, closely followed by Cinderpelt. Tigerstar left the room before Fuzzy could get his revenge.

"next?" Foxpaw asked his paw hovering over a button, Yellowfang nodded and he pushed it, teleporting Tigerstar to a room with a floor of toxic fungus, Tigerstar walked off the one square of the safe floor he had and onto the fungus.

"HE'S GONNA DIE!" Darkstripe screamed grabbing a hankie, Yellowfang shot him a look, He smiled weakly and tried not to sob too loud. Tigerstar smiled at everyone then pointed at his paws, a loud oh, filled the air as they noticed the gumboots he was wearing.

"hmmm, wouldn't he have to eat it anyway?" Asks Firestar from the crowd, Yellowfang shock her head.

"nope kills at the touch," she said, Tigerstar walked across the room and entered the next one. it had three raccoons in it, they were playing a game of skip bo, they looked up and bared their teeth.

"hehe, nice raccoons!" Tigerstar said and glanced at the cards, "how about this, we do a bet, if I win a game of skip bo then I get out alive, if you win I'll give you my gumboots," He said holding out his pink butterfly Covered gumboots

"THE SACRED BOOT!" Blutar screamed smashing through a wall and snatching one of the boots, iron man style she stuck her paws in the air and flew away.

"you get to kill me," Tigerstar said hanging on to the other boot, the raccoons huddled and muttered, they turned and looked at Tigerstar.

"sure," the head raccoon said, so the game began.

 **3 hours later**

 **"YESSSSSSS** I win!" Tigerstar shouted and began dancing, the head raccoon, who he had been up against sat there twitching.

"NOOOO!" He screamed and leaped forward and was soon followed by the other raccoons.

"NOOO! GET OFF YOUR GOING TO KILL M-" Tigerstar yowl was cut off, he was finished.

 **moral of the story- raccoons are sore losers.**

 **And that is it for today,**


	10. Firestar

**hello everyone I am back with Firestar! I know it took forever I had no ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE TEN**

Yellowfang walked on stage followed by the cinders and Foxpaw.

"Mapleshade is still sick," Yellowfang informed, Foxpaw walked off to his booth and the cinders went to the side, "today we are killing Firestar, why? Because he always shouts out during other episodes.

"Why? I thought we were friends?" Firestar moaned, he had just walked on stage.

"Didn't I just say why?" Yellowfang huffed, "and we're not friends anymore, after the first series I turned into an insufferable Starclan cat!" She said grabbing three objects and holding them out. Firestar reached forward.

"Nope! Today we are doing things differently from before, you're choosing your tool blind!" She said holding out a black blindfold, "like Jayfeather," she added, Firestar sighed and pulled the blindfold on, he reached forward and felt the key, then he felt the gun, then the knife, he went back and choose the gun.

"good choice!" Yellowfang said grabbing her button, Cinderheart giggled from behind her, "ssh!" Yellowfang hissed and hit her button. he was teleported to the start of the course, he hopped over the alligator trap and walked into the room of bees.

"you know, everyone's bored of this level, skip it!" Yellowfang commanded yawning, Foxpaw nodded and pushed a button and Firestar was teleported to a room filled with water.

"I can swim," Firestar said and began swimming to the other side of the room, Yellowfang frowned. a gray blob was swimming beneath Firestar, he hadn't noticed he just kept swimming, he felt something under his paws and he darted out of the way just as a shark leaped out of the water and hit the roof.

"OMSC!" he screamed and started swimming like crazy, "how come when I need to go fast I can't!" Firestar complained as the shark recovered from hitting the roof, Firestar finally got out of the water, he sighed with relief, Just as a shark hopped out of the water after him. he glanced at it and screamed.

"A SHARK WITH LEGS?!" he screamed at Yellowfang and raced out of the room, the shark followed him, in this room there were three pits, one was empty but very deep the other was filled with lava and the last one was filled with acid. above the two filled pits was Sandstorm, she hung over the lava and Spottedleaf who was hung over the acid, they both slowly being lowered into the hole, Firestar could only save one. he bit his lip.

"uh..." he muttered and tried to choose, he didn't have to, the shark flew past him and grabbed onto Spottedleaf and began eating her, Firestar raced over to Sandstorm and began saving her, once he had the two ran out of the room. Sandstorm paused, a helicopter drifted down to her she hopped on.

"bye Firestar!" she shouted and flew off. Firestar sighed, and continued on, he gasped he was in a beautiful forest he began prancing about, it was so beautiful! then the trees began falling, he screamed and began running in circles, eventually a tree crushed him. he screamed in pain and slowly died. Yellowfang frowned.

"why was that so easy?" she asked, Cinderpelt shrugged, Yellowfang sighed, "well that was another episode of warrior deaths, we will be back with who I don't remember let me check my list," Yellowfang took a piece of paper out of her pocket, "we'll be back with Berrynose," she read and put her paper away then bowed.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this is so short I just had no ideas. ): the next one will be better. and 1 more thing, any ideas for a better summary will be welcome. (:**


	11. Berrynose

**and I'm back! with Berrynose yay! I can't wait to kill him XD**

* * *

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE ELEVEN**

Yellowfang pads on stage.

"Hello, I have good news, Mapleshade is better!" she said and Mapleshade padded on stage, she looked pale and she carried a bucket with her, for reasons.

"hi guy-" she stopped speaking to shove her head in her bucket and vomit, Yellowfang sniffed, she regretted it and rushed around holding her breath looking for something, she found it, she pegged her nose and took a deep breath. Mapleshade frowned.

"it doesn't smell that bad!" she sniffled, Yellowfang coughed out the tainted air she had breathed in.

"yes it does, you have a blocked nose!" she yowled and grabbed three objects, " where is our prisoner?" Yellowfang asked peering around, Berrynose was pushed onto the stage.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, "I HAVN'T FINISHED COMBING MY HAIR!" he covered his face when he saw the cameras, he blindly padded over to Yellowfang.

"stop being stupid," Yellowfang hissed and yanked his hands off his face, he sighed.

"fine," he grumbled and began kicking the ground.

"here choose an object," Yellowfang hissed and handed him a gun, a machine gun, and a mirror, Berrynose snatched up the mirror and began fixing his hair, Yellowfang rolled her eyes and pushed her button. Berrynose was teleported to a stone maze, but not just any stone maze an impossible to get out of stone maze, Berrynose frowned and padded along not a care in the world.

"he'll starve in there!" Yellowfang hissed and rubbed her paws together.

"I'M OUT!" Berrynose shouted, Yellowfang spun round to face Berrynose, he was indeed out of the maze, Yellowfang sighed, disappointed. she pouted and padded off to help her apprentice, Foxpaw was scanning his buttons looking for a perfect level for Berrynose, he decided to just put him up against five dark forest cats, Berrynose smiled weakly at Snowtuft, Brokenstar, and Darkstripe. Darkstripe lunged forward, Berrynose leaped out of the way and back kicked Snowtuft in the face then batted Brokenstar on the snout. Snowtuft leaped onto Berrynose's back, he collapsed. he grunted and twisted his head right round to bite Snowtufts neck, Snowtuft screamed, not in pain but in shock because Berrynose can twist his head fully around. he scrambled off his back and bounded off. Brokenstar and Darkstripe ran after them.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Yellowfang screamed at Blackstar, "they're both gonna be in a future episode!" she shouted, Blackstar leaped onto 'the spot' and Yellowfang teleported him into the course, he leaped forward and squashed both Darkstripe and Brokenstar, he handcuffed them and dragged them away leaving Berrynose, alive.

"I'M AMAZING!" he shouted and danced into the next room. it was empty except for a bottle of cat poison, Berrynose padded up to it and read the label, he sniffed it.

"Oh! it's healing potion!" he said pocketing it, Yellowfang sighed.

"why is that there? that isn't even dangerous!" she hissed and glared at Foxpaw, "do you want to be mad a kit?" she asked, He shook his head, "THEN GET A GOOD LEVEL TO KILL THIS TURD!" Yellowfang screamed. Foxpaw nodded again and rushed around his booth searching for a good button, finally he found one. it was amazing, perfect. Berrynose was teleported to a house of mirrors, he took one look at himself and screamed. he looked at the next mirror and screamed harder he backed away and bumped into another mirror, his bottle of healing potion feel out of his pocket and rolled away. Berrynose looked around and stared at his warped self, he fell over and began shaking. he stopped shaking. he was dead.

"that was..." Yellowfang whispered and glanced up at Foxpaw, "AMAZING!" she shouted and teleported him down, "I think you are ready for your warrior name back!" she said and snatched up a piece of paper, on this was a speech she had prepared for this occasion.

"Foxpaw, you no longer suck at your job, from now on until you die or start sucking at your job again, you will be known as Foxleap, again," she said happily, Mapleshade opened her mouth to call out his old/new name, but ended up vomiting, Yellowfang wrinkled her nose and turned to look at the camera.

"this is warrior deaths and we will be back with another cat," she smiled and turned away "can I get a cleaning crew ou here?" she asked trying not to step in Mapleshade's vomit as she padded off stage.


	12. Onestar

**Dovewing episode thirteen**

 **Appledusk fourteen**

 **Icecloud episode fifteen**

 **Mousefur and Longtail episode sixteen**

 **Brokenstar episode seventeen**

 **Darkstripe episode eighteen**

 **Twigbranch episode nineteen**

 **Nightcloud episode twenty**

 **Breezepelt episode twentyone**

Yellowfang pads on stage followed by Darktail and sol, the two of them were filling in when Mapleshade was away, she had finally admitted she was still sick.

"Hello," Yellowfang said and sat down in a black lazy boy, Darktail and sol sat on hard uncomfortable stools, "today with us are Onestar! and no-one else," Yellowfang said and Onestar padded on stage he wore a bow tie, Sol sneered at Onestar, Darktail copied.

"Hello," Onestar said, he waved at the cats that he knew in the crowd, Yellowfang smiled at him.

"so, chose your weapon!" she hissed and handed him a water gun, bananas and a pair of running shoes, and for whatever reason Onestar chose the bananas. Yellowfang cringed.

"You sure that was a good choice?" she asked, Onestar nodded, "okay," Yellowfang said, "if you're sure," she said reaching for her button.

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Onestar shouted scared of what Yellowfang had been saying, she smiled. Onestar saw and hugged his bananas, "actually I'll keep!" he hissed, Yellowfang looked disappointed. she hit her button and he was teleported to a wall, one side dropped away to show a pool of water waiting for you, the other side dropped away to Lava. a sign in front of him read chose, Onestar shrugged.

"easy," he said and flung himself over the side that dropped away to water, the fall, however, was too high and he hit the water with such force from such height, he died. the fool hadn't noticed the last choice, he didn't have to jump. he could have taken the door where the wall that halved the room meets the main wall.

"what an idiot!" Yellowfang sneered. Foxleap from his booth frowned.

"we can't have an episode be this short!" he said, Yellowfang nodded, and smiled at the Cinder's, they nodded and turned to each other to do paper scissors rock. Cinderheart won. She pushed the relive button and Onestar bobbed to the surface of the water, he swam over to a ladder and climbed up to the 'chose' sign. Onestar padded over to the door and walked through. in the next room awaited a lot of flowers. he padded through them quite confused. Foxleap was getting bored in his booth, he stretched and accidentally hit a random button. Onestar was teleported to the room with cat poison in it.

"I REMEMBER THIS EPISODE!" Onestar shouted, "it's just healing potion!" he added and grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp. he chocked and feel over.

"fool," Yellowfang cackled, "a cat can swap it!" she hissed, Foxleap shook his head.

"still too short!" he said, Yellowfang sighed and glanced at Cinderpelt, she nodded and thumped the button. Onestar sat up and took deep breathes. he was teleported into a new room, it was full of evil gummy bears. Onestar gulped and glanced at the door, the evil gummy bears blocked his path. they lunged at him and began punching him to death.

"THE ANSWER IS SO SIMPLE!" Sol screamed, "eat them!" he added, Yellowfang glared at the tom. but it was too late he was dead. Yellowfang smiled at Foxleap, the tom shook his head. it was still too short of an episode. Onestar was revived by Cinderheart, he began eating the gummy bears, they ran away before he could finish. Onestar padded into the next room, It was had three flame throwing trolls in it. Onestar padded forward confidently. and opened his arms wide.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" Sol screamed, Onestar smiled at him.

"isn't is obvious? I'm clearly immortal!" he said, Yellowfang sighed, the tom thought all the reviving the cinders had been doing was just him, the idiot. the trolls began shooting flames at Onestar, he shrieked in agony and tried to run away. he grabbed his bananas. what could he use it for? he unpeeled them as he did a troll raced towards him, Onestar screamed and threw the bananas into the air and ran away. he heard a crash and a dying noise, he turned around to see two dead trolls, they had slipped on the banana peels and died. he smiled and turned to face Yellowfang.

"I DID IT!" he said happily, then he flopped to the floor, the third troll had killed him in revenge for his siblings. Yellowfang spun and smiled at Foxleap, he nodded.

"Okay folks, the show is over, I'll be back with Dovewing! and you're not coming back sol!" Yellowfang said, Sol frowned.

"why not!" he whined, Yellowfang ignored him and strutted off stage.


	13. Dovewing

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE THIRTEEN**

Yellowfang padded on stage.

"you know what? we're just going to cut to the course, I mean, we all wanna see Dovewing die don't we?" she said, the crowd went crazy with joy, except for the small handful of Dovewing lovers, most of them just didn't hate Dovewing.

"why are you doing this to me?!" Dovewing moaned, Yellowfang smiled.

"don't know, hurry up and choose," she said and chucked the objects at her, there was Onestar's bow, and a twig.

"w-where is the t-third one?" Dovewing stammered Yellowfang sighed.

"don't know, hurry up and choose," she hissed, Dovewing nodded and grabbed the bow, she put it on. "good," Yellowfang hissed and slammed her paw down on her button. Dovewing disappeared and Yellowfang picked up the twig, she pointed it at Darktail.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said and he was lifted into the air.

"WHAT?" Dovewing groaned, "I didn't know it was a wand!" she complained, Yellowfang didn't care though.

"sucker, you've only got bow tie!" she bragged and held her wand close. Dovewing sighed and padded on, she was in a room filled with snakes, she gulped.

"I don't want to end up like Honeyfern!" Dovewing whimpered, but she keeps on walking, halfway through she tripped, "ARGH!" she screamed, she feel into the bodies of the snakes. she screamed and thrashed about. But the snakes didn't move, not even to attack her.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Foxleap shouted just as Dovewing warily picked up one of the rubber snakes.

"It's not April you fool," Yellowfang grumbled, "I thought she was going to die!" she hissed angrily. Dovewing sighed with relief and padded on. in the next room there was a lot of crocodiles this time, in water, Dovewing screamed. she padded forward and leaped onto the back of a crocodile, she hopped onto the next back, then the next, then *splash* Dovewing fell into the water. she screamed, then stopped screaming.

"ha, this is just another prank!" she snorted and glared up at Foxleap and poked her tongue out, she turned back to the exit to see the jaws of a crocodile opened wide to eat her.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed swimming away, just to bump into another crocodile, this one was real as well. she swam away to the bank and climbed out, the crocodiles didn't follow. Dovewing smiled and backed off watching the crocs to make sure they didn't follow. *ZAP* Dovewing walked straight into an electric trap. the once grey now black she-cat flopped to the floor, she was fried.

"is she dead?" Yellowfang asked hopefully, Dovewing shot a paw into the air, she did the thumbs up. she sat back up, Yelloowfang sighed, "oh well, she'll die soon," she muttered. Dovewing padded out of the room and into the next, it was a set of monkey bars, beneath them was lava. Dovewing gulped, she had always sucked at monkey bars. but she took hold of the first bar and hung on, she kept telling herself to reach for the next bar, she only did when her left hand fell off the bar she was holding, it was a long process and Dovewings arms were sore. but she was on the last bar, she gave a swing so she wouldn't land to close to the lava and fall in, just as she did her body fell off her aching arms. Dovewing almost fell in the lava. the now black, armless Dovewing continued on. the next room was empty except a table with a gun on it and a closed door. Dovewing padded over to the table and looked at the gun, it had a sign on it reading ' _without this gun you will die against knife guy'_ Dovewing closed her eyes in frustration.

"YELLOWFANG I HAVE NO ARMS!" she screamed in anger, Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"how was I supposed to know that you'd lose your arms!" she hissed, Dovewing grumbled something then glanced at the door, it slowly opened to reveal, SCOURGE! the tom lunged forward knives at the reading, Dovewing screamed, just as she did a laser shot through Scourge. it came from Onestar's bow tie.

"Yay!" Dovewing said and pranced over Scourge's body, she crouched over in pain, "I'm so hungry!" she groaned and padded into the next room clutching her stomach. in the room was a crate, on it was a sign reading ' **death berries used to ease hunger and to gain energy also grows arms'** Dovewing smiled, this was everything she needed. she started clawing the crate to pieces to get to the death berries, as soon as she did she shoved three into her mouth. and that is how the stupid she-cat died.

"we will be back!" Yellowfang said, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.


	14. Appledusk

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE FOURTEEN**

Yellowfang padded on stage followed by Mapleshade.

"Mapleshade is back, so soon," said Yellowfang, Mapleshade was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I couldn't miss the killing of my ex!" she said and tried to stop bouncing, but she was too excited. Yellowfang nodded, she frowned.

"APPLEDUSK THAT WAS YOUR QUE!" she shouted, the tom peeked around the corner onto the stage. he stared warily at Mapleshade before creeping on stage, he hid behind Yellowfang, she sidestepped so Mapleshade could glare at him properly.

"Mapleshade, will you hand him his choice of tools," said Yellowfang, Mapleshade frowned.

"He doesn't deserve a tool," she hissed, Yellowfang shrugged.

"Okay," she mewed and hit her button teleporting Appledusk to a part of the course. "Oh! one more thing!" Yellowfang shouted teleporting Appledusk back, Mapleshade huffed.

"Deathcourseclan has now got elders!" Yellowfang said, "the contestants!" she added, Appledusk glared at her.

"What! how?" he asked, Yellowfang smiled.

"well, elders are old so they kinda die easy and the contestants also die easy," Mapleshade explained, Appledusk huffed.

"I prove you wrong!" he said and took a step and screamed in pain. he fell over and clung to his foot, he had a splinter, Appledusk flopped over dead, Cinderheart and Cinderpelt checked their clock before pressing the revive button at the same time.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Mapleshade shouted in rage.

"he died too early," Yellowfang explained and patted Mapleshade on the back, "no more early deaths!" she shouted and poked Appledusk in the nose. he nodded and Yellowfang hit her button. Appledusk was teleported to a room, it was empty, on the roof hung a net holding lots of rocks, a sign read if one more stone is added this will fall and crush you. and to Appledusk's horror, a tiny pebble was slowly being transported, to the net by a robot arm. Appledusk gasped and searched the room for anything to stop it, he saw another pebble lying on the ground, he grabbed it and carefully aimed at the other pebble, he threw the pebble at the pebble and missed. (if you didn't understand he was trying to knock the first pebble off the transporter) Appledusk screamed and flung himself at the robot arm.

"I will live!" he shouted just as a laser came from the arm and shot him, lucky for him it just hit his ear and he now had a piercing hole. "TOLD YOU!" Appledusk shouted and slipped of the transporter the pebble in hand, the door to the next room opened and Appledusk pranced through, right into the welcoming arms of the walking shark, he had been making his way around the course for a long time now, he was almost dead, Appledusk threw a weak punch and it died.

"poor guy, Fuzzy and him were friends," Yellowfang said, Appledusk looked around the room, the shark, however, had already completed it and it hadn't yet been reset so he pranced through into the next room. It was empty except for a couple hundred killer bunnies.

"ONE DIDN'T WORK SO I UPPED THE NUMBER A BIT!" Yellowfang shouted, Appledusk nodded and padded forward and did the most used battle tactic, he was going to kill the leader, he killed the biggest and the smallest bunnies because there was no chance the leader bunny was going to be regular size. immediately all the other bunnies became not killer bunnies and ran off. Appledusk padded out of the room and stepped right into a fox trap, it snapped around his foot.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed and fell into another one, it snapped around his snout making it impossible to scream, the pain in his face was enough. Mapleshade sneered and padded off. Appledusk stood back up and took another step into a fox trap. the whole room was filled with fox traps invisible to the eye until you stood in one. it lasted a while but finally, he made it out of the room, he was now metal.

the next level was impossible to survive, Mapleshade smiled and lunged forward claws out, the did nothing against the traps that surrounded his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mapleshade screamed so loud with such power that the traps fell off Appledusk he stared wide-eyed as she lunged at him and tore out his throat.

"good," Yellowfang said and turned to the cameras, "we will be back!" she said and padded off stage.

 **hope you liked. and I'm gonna start doing the question of the chapter, you may answer if you want but if you do I would also like feedback on my story! you don't have to.**

 **QOTC**

 **what is your favorite chapter so far in this story?**


	15. Icecloud and Darkstripe

**Mousefur and Longtail episode sixteen**

 **Brokenstar episode seventeen**

 **Nightcloud episode eighteen**

 **Breezepelt episode nineteen**

 **Clawface episode twenty**

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE FIFTEEN**

Yellowfang dragged herself on stage, riding her was Mapleshade, Darkstripe and Icecloud followed.

"Icecloud?" Foxleap mewed, "why are you here?" he asked, Icecloud smiled.

"Yellowfang is planning on killing me, you'll save me right?" she asked, Foxleap glanced at the floor.

"Um, I kinda have a job," he muttered, Icecloud gasped. "and it pays well," he added, Yellowfang smiled and stood up, Mapleshade fell off and Darkstripe caught her.

"hi beautiful," he mewed handing her a rose, Mapleshade smiled and took it. Icecloud glared at Foxleap.

"You have to save me! we're littermates!" she moaned, he glanced away. Yellowfang stood between the two.

"Today, we will be killing two cats at once," she paused, "one rule, you aren't allowed to just kill each other, you are allowed to push them into a trap or whatever the obstacle is and kill them, BUT THAT IS ALL!" she hissed, Darkstripe nodded.

"and, here is your choice of weapon," Mapleshade said and placed three tools on the floor. there was a carrot, a Banana, and a spoon. Darkstripe grabbed the carrot, Icecloud picked up the banana. Yellowfang snatched the spoon before they could change their minds, she produced her button.

"the honors?" she mewed handing it to Foxleap. he smiled weakly at Icecloud before pushing it. they were teleported to the start of the course, Darkstripe laughed and pushed Icecloud into the alligator trap, but she was prepared and hopped over it. they padded through to the next level. Foxleap who had moved to his booth hit a button and teleported them to a harder level. Icecloud glanced around, she was tied onto a log, fire surrounded her, the answer was so simple, she clawed her rope off and started climbing the log to escape the flames, on another log was Darkstripe, the madman had shoved his paws into the flames to let the rope burn. it worked and he walked straight through the flames over to the door leading to the next level. Icecloud bounded after him.

"I hope the next level is easier," she gasped, the room was empty but every now and then a lightning bolt shot down from the roof, Darkstripe ran forward shouting.

"I tried to kill my half-sister, lalalala!" as he sang a lightning bolt shot him, he flopped to the floor, he dragged himself across the floor still chanting, "I'm a madman, I tried to kill my half-sister lalalala!" he giggled as he reached the door, Icecloud ran after him her eyes tightly closed hoping she didn't get hit. Darkstripe pranced into the next room.

"hehe," he muttered and pushed a red button reading 'explode', his paw exploded, "HA HA!" he laughed and continued on, Icecloud followed.

"this man is crazy!" she muttered to herself. Darkstripe ran right into the door and smashed through it, Icecloud stopped and turned the handle, the door swung open, Darkstripe was prancing about.

"he is soo me!" Mapleshade muttered Yellowfang shook her head.

"he is mad," she muttered.

"soo me," Mapleshade repeated. Yellowfang groaned, Darkstripe stopped when he reached a table, on it was a giraffes head, it lifted off the table and drifted towards him it's jaws open revealing sabers. Darkstripe sidestepped just as the giraffe head took a bolt of speed and it shot towards Icecloud and snapped her neck. Darkstripe sniggered and grabbed the giraffe head in his claws and tore it to shreds, he stole Iceclouds banana and padded into the next room, holding the banana to his ear.

"HALLOOO! I tried to kill my half-sister! haha!" he said into it, Mapleshade watched him dreamily. Foxleap was trying to hide his tears. the next level had a slime monster in it, it charged forward mouth open. Darkstripe giggled again and pointed the banana at it like a gun, he squeezed the end and the banana shot out of the skin and struck the slime monster in the heart, it melted into a puddle. Darkstripe leaped over the puddle and padded into the next room, it was filled with rainbows, sparkles, people hugging, and kits playing.

"ARGH!" Darkstripe screamed as the joy and happiness started to kill him as light would to a vampire, he turned into dust.

"NOO!" Mapleshade moaned, "I thought he was the one!" she added and began to cry into Yellowfang's shoulder.

"Well thanks for watching, we will be back with Mousefur!" Yellowfang said and padded of stage dragging the sobbing Foxleap and Mapleshade after her.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Mousefur and Longtail

**Brokenstar episode seventeen**

 **Nightcloud episode eighteen**

 **Breezepelt episode nineteen**

 **Clawface episode twenty**

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE 16**

Mousefur padded on to the stage followed by Longtail who wasn't meant to be there.

"What is he doing here?" Yellowfang snarled from the center of the stage, Mapleshade nodded in a way of repeating what Yellowfang had said.

"Oh, you know," Mousefur said shrugging, Longtail peered around in the crowd looking for someone to wave to, he gave up and turned to Mousefur, he tugged one her t-shirt sleeve, the t-shirt had a picture of mickey mouse on it.

"I wanna donut," he hissed, she sighed.

"I haven't got one on me!" she hissed and up in his booth Foxleap quickly shut his secret donut stash that was no longer a secret. Longtail huffed and crossed his paws.

"whatever," Mapleshade hissed and handed Mousefur three weapons. "choose one," she said, Mousefur shrugged and grabbed Longtail.

"MY WEAPON!" she shouted and shoved him into a regular cat sword sheath, Longtail being a cat was too wide and long for it, so it burst and his head hit the floor.

"Um... okay," Yellowfang mewed and hit her button, Mousefur padded forward into the room, Longtails head dragged on the floor for he was still attached to the belt. The first room had quicksand for a floor.

"MY FACE!" Longtail screamed as sand filled his mouth and he started sinking, Mousefur sighed and leaped into the air and began climbing the roof, only her claws keeping her from falling into the sand.

"I still want a donut," Longtail hissed spitting out the sand.

"and I still don't have one on me!" Mousefur hissed as she dropped from the roof into the next room In it awaited three Demogorgons. Mousefur sighed, she grabbed Longtail by the feet and held him like a sword.

"TELL THE WORDS!" she shouted, Longtail opened his mouth and began.

"One day as a warrior I was going on a walk I saw a squirrel so I pounced on it and killed it, then I-" his boring story made the Demogorgons stop then they started screaming and shriveled to the floor. they died. of boring stories. by Longtail.

"let's go!" Mousefur said putting Longtail back by her belt and strutted into the next room. Inside awaited one of Yellowfang's famous berry pies.

"Hmm," Mousefur whispered and bit into it, she spat it right out.

"death berry pie," she hissed and padded on, Longtail's head dragging on the floor.

"I still want a donut," he grumbled and as he passed the pie he grabbed some. The next level was pure evil, slugs. one slug wiggled forward and started shooting tiny lasers from its mouth. Mousewhisker gagged and grabbed Longtail and used him as a bat and started squashing all the evil laser shooting slugs, some bit into Longtail and started sucking his blood.

"I STILL WANT A DONUT!" he shouted over their loud sucking they were making.

"they're eating you!" Mousefur shouted and smashed Longtail to the floor hard to kill them, Mousefur put Longtail back in travel mode and carried him to the next level. Inside it was designed to look like the old elder's den. Mousefur drew Longtail who was sick of being a weapon so he bit her.

"OW!" she cried and chucked her sword I mean Longtail away. a loud crack filled the air and part of the den collapsed and crushed Longtail turning him into a furry pancake.

"no!" Mousefur cried and bounded over to the pile of sticks and boulders that had crushed Longtail, the only thing that had survived was his toes making the peace sign and a berry pie he had been holding.

"I vowed to never let you die because of me again!" Mousefur said grabbed the pie, she ate it.

"It isn't famous because it's delicious!" Yellowfang laughed, Mapleshade smiled and laughed as well.

"thanks for reading! we will be back with Brokenstar," Mapleshade mewed before they padded off stage.

 **I am getting very close to the end of the queue if you want Warrior Deaths to go on keep giving cats! Oh, and one more thing, thank you catspider12 for putting this story in your community! first time ever for me! :)**


	17. Brokenstar

_Nightcloud episode eighteen_

Breezepelt episode nineteen

Clawface episode twenty

Feathertail episode twentyone

Yellowfang episode twenty-two

Skystar episode twenty-three

 **WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE SEVENTEEN**

Yellowfang descended onto the stage from the ceiling followed by the Cinders holding the body of Brokenstar.

"Hello, cats!" she said as her paws touched the floor, "I was just on I lovely helicopter ride! I was driving," she mewed as Cinderheart ran off stage to vomit. Yellowfang rolled her eyes and grabbed Brokenstar, she started slapping him awake.

"He's dead ma'am," Cinderpelt said with a shrug.

"Make him alive!" Yellowfang hissed, Cinderpelt smiled.

"Gladly," she mewed and leaned down to perform mouth to mouth.

"NO!" Yellowfang shouted and threw Cinderpelt away from her son. "With the revive button!" Yellowfang hissed rubbing her forehead. Cinderpelt smiled and pressed the button just as Cinderheart padded back on stage.

"OI!" she hissed to late, "we are supposed to paper scissors rock!" she hissed, Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

"Whatever and it's ROCK paper scissors," she mewed Cinderheart glared and padded forward pushing her fur up her arm like you would a sleeve. She swung at Cinderpelt and hit her in the jaw. The gray she-cat fell over. Cinderheart smiled then looked at her bald arms and screamed.

"WHAT DID I DO!" she shouted before running off stage leaving Yellowfang, her now alive son and the unconscious Cinderpelt.

"Someone move her," Yellowfang commanded kicking Cinderpelts body away, she beamed at Brokenstar.

"What the?" he mewed and looked around in confusion. "I-I am alive?" he said and glanced at Yellowfang and screamed.

"ARGH! IT'S YOU!" he shouted and crawled away but was leaped on by Mapleshade.

"You're not going anywhere!" she snarled in his face before hopping off and yanking him to his feet.

"What do you want?" Brokenstar stammered, Yellowfang smiled.

"We're going to kill you," she mewed and he gasped, "but don't worry because you're my son you get 2 hours more to live before we start," she added patting her son hard on the back.

"Here is your choice of weapon," Mapleshade mewed handing the tabby a dice a banana skin and a hard drive, Brokenstar grabbed the banana skin.

"So were do you wanna go before you die?" Yellowfang asked grinning as she started a timer.

"W-well," Brokenstar stammered.

"TIMES UP!" Yellowfang shouted five seconds in and pushed her button teleporting Brokenstar to a small room filled with bugs.

"BUGS I HATE BUGS!" Brokenstar mewed, "they want to eat me!" he moaned then a memory filled his mind. When he had gotten up that morning padded into the shower room gotten a text from Ashfur saying 'you'll be going on a picnic' Brokenstar had feared he would meet bugs there so he put on some bug repellent just in case.

Brokenstar took a deep breath and padded through the bugs making his way to the door on the other side.

"EWWWWewewEWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed as the bugs wiggled on his skin.

"This is so amusing!" Yellowfang giggled as Brokenstar screamed his way through the bugs into the next room in which awaited a wild boar. Brokenstar stared at it and his eyes started twitching.

"I WANT BACON!" Brokenstar screamed and ran towards the boar as he did he grabbed a random pan lying on the ground and smacked into the wild boars head, a few seconds later a couple hundred pieces of bacon awaited cooking.

"Want some?" Brokenstar asked and Yellowfang grinned.

"HECK YEAH!" and she, Maple and the Cinders went into the course and ate the bacon.

 ** _When they finished eating_**

"That was delicious!" Yellowfang mewed patting her belly, Brokenstar grinned. "but we're still going to kill you," she quickly added and she and her crew teleported back to the stage.

Brokenstar sighed and padded into the next room. He gulped when he saw the gigantic humungous bob. That is right Bob, the most deadly and feared. Brokenstar looked around for something to use against bob but saw nothing, as bob charged Brokenstar just chucked his banana skin it fell short and what seemed in slow motion Bob stepped on the banana and… stepped on it. Bob bent down and killed Brokenstar with ease.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Yellowfang, she turned to the camera. "I bet you thought Bob would slip and die on the banana peel," she said grinning.

"Well, that is all for today!" Mapleshade said pulling Yellowfang back away from the camera so they could share the spotlight, Yellowfang shoved her aside.

"And we will be back" she hissed, Cinderheart joined in and shoved her face in front of the camera.

"With…" she stopped so Cinderpelt could finish her sentence but the medicine cat was still unconscious. "Nightcloud!" Cinderheart mewed laughing slightly.

"BYE!" Foxleap shouted from his booth and they padded off, as they did you heard Yellowfang mutter;

"I hate these shared endings,"

 **well, I'm done! thank you, Moonstar for all the reviews! I'm happy you think it's an awesome story! have a wonderful day and I hope Yellowfang doesn't want to kill you! (cause if she does. she will.)**


	18. Nightcloud

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE EIGHTEEN**

Yellowfang moonwalked on stage and no I don't mean the dance. Yellowfang was slow motion hopping across the stage pretending there was no gravity. Mapleshade followed hiding her face.

"Hellooo crowd!" Yellowfang mewed and pushed a small button next to her big button. A black body tied up dropped from the ceiling.

Hello Nightcloud," Mapleshade hissed and took out a knife. Yellowfang snatched it and cut the rope.

"Okay you know why you're here," Yellowfang hissed folding her paws, Nightcloud looked confused.

"Surprize birthday party?" she asked weakly, Yellowfang's arms dropped.

"It's your birthday?" she asked and the black queen nodded. "WHY THAT IS GREAT!" Yellowfang laughed.

"Your family won't have to remember the day you died and the day you were born," Mapleshade snarled because Yellowfang was laughing too hard to talk.

"Why are you laughing?!" Nightcloud asked horrified, Yellowfang sighed.

"I don't know," she said grinning, Mapleshade handed Nightcloud three objects, a hankie, a dice, and a wooden plank. Nightcloud took the hankie to blow her nose and Yellowfang snatched back the plank and dice.

"Bad choice," she mewed sneering, Nightcloud sighed and waited for Yellowfang to start the course.

"Bye-bye!" Yellowfang mewed waving a paw. Nightcloud appeared in a dark room with heaps and heaps of Zebras in it.

"Ima confused," mewed Nightcloud and she ran forward and hopped onto a back of a zebra, she was bucked off into the air and hit the roof. She fell down and landed on another zebra, who did the same. She bounced across the room and eventually reached the door, she was bruised and very tired.

"How did I get myself into this?" she asked as she dragged her broken body into the next level. Nightcloud gazed around a slightly round room, in the center was Blackstar and Russetfur having a karaoke party.

"MY EARS!" Nightcloud screamed rolling on the floor in pain, which just caused her body more pain.

"We're not that bad!" Russetfur hissed her hands on her cat hips. Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we must leave before the paparazzi gets here," he mewed his voice dripping with sass, he sass walked out of the room.

"This is all apart of weakening her," Mapleshade hissed rubbing her paws together, Yellowfang glared at the she-cat.

"That is my thing," she hissed gesturing to the rubbing paws. Mapleshade rolled her eyes.

"Are they gone?" Nightcloud asked standing up blood pouring from the ears.

"How did it not affect us?" Foxleap asked from up in his booth, Yellowfang tapped the glass.

"Magical glass," she said proudly as Nightcloud padded into the next room.

"Monkeys?" Nightcloud asked staring up into the trees that filled the room. Gigantic monkeys swung from the branches. And then it started raining poop, their poop. Nightcloud ran for cover in a cave. She was chased back out by a bear, who quickly returned to his cave, Nightcloud got smacked right on the eyes by a poop. She was blinded and felt her way to the door. Her paw smashed right into a poo.

"THIS WON'T EVEN KILL ME!" Nightcloud shouted, "you just want to torture me!" she wined and ran to where she thought the door was. Nightcloud smacked right into the wall next to it, she edged along and escaped the room, the poop had gone hard on her face and there was no chance of being able to see. Nightcloud blindly padded into the next room, she couldn't see the millions of Breezepelts, but she could hear them.

"You failed as a mother!"

"We hate you!"

They chanted and Nightcloud gasped.

"Who are you?" she asked curling into a ball.

"Breezepelt," he hissed and Nightcloud exploded because she thought she sucked as a mother. Yellowfang looked shocked.

"I didn't think that would work," she mewed and grinned, "well that is it see you next time with Breezepelt!" she added and padded off stage.


	19. Breezepelt

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE NINETEEN**

Yellowfang came from the floor onto the stage, Mapleshade just walked on.

"What is with these fancy entrancing?" she scoffed, Yellowfang ignored her comment and did a twirl.

"Welcome to episode nineteen! With us today is Breezepelt!" she said and around a million Breezepelt's walked on stage.

"We didn't know what one was real…" Blackstar mewed fiddling with his security badge, Lionheart nodded and prodded one Breezepelt, it exploded.

"Fake!" he called, "but there is way more to pop," he groaned.

"We will be back with the real Breezepelt after the break!" Yellowfang said to the camera, "now get popping!" she shouted at Lionheart and Blackstar.

 _The break_

"Hello you have entered boring news that is only on when the shows aren't," Bluestar said, she sat behind a desk and at her side was Firestar.

"And aren't you dead?" she asked him frowning. Firestar nodded and disappeared. "Well let's go to Onestar for the weather!" Bluestar said and the camera turned to Onestar with a chart of the lake behind him.

"For out whether we will have a whole three days of wind, rain, thunder, and lightning," he said before being interrupted by Bluestar.

"Aren't you dead too?" she asked and Onestar nodded before he disappeared, "I loved that episode," Bluestar sighed. "Well that is it for the news!" she added and waved. The screen went straight to adds.

"What do you want?" Adderfang asked Graystripe.

"WAFFLES!" he shouted.

"Well here is a fresh waffle," Adderfang said handing one with a big brand on it to Graystripe.

"Hello and welcome back to warrior deaths!" Yellowfang greeted after the short ad had ended. "We have got two Breezepelts left and I am going to have the honors of prodding the fake one!" she added and grabbed a branding stick. She struck Breezepelt on the forehead.

"OW!" he screamed putting a paw on the Y on his forehead.

"Oh, It's you," Yellowfang mewed shocked, "well you deserved it for not revealing yourself," she added defensively. Breezepelt grumbled.

"And for that, you also don't get a tool," Mapleshade added cucking three guns aside, Blackstar caught them a gleam in his eye.

"Bye-bye!" Yellowfang hissed and smashed her paw down hard on her button. She shook her paw in pain, "OW!" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Let me kiss it better," Mapleshade mewed and planted a wet kiss on Yellowfang's red swollen paw. Breezepelt, however, was pacing in front of an alive skeleton.

"So I'm supposed to do twenty push-ups and that is it?" he asked it confused. The skeleton nodded. "Okay," Breezepelt said shrugging and dropped into a push-up position.

"Heh," The skeleton muttered and sat on Breezepelt.

"You aren't even that heavy!" Breezepelt hissed as he did his first push up.

"WEE Faster!" the skeleton said clapping its hands together.

"1...2...3...4" Yellowfang counted as Breezepelt did his push-ups, hoping for him to collapse. "19...20," she hissed a while later and Breezepelt sat up his skinny Windclan body heaving.

"You may pass without being killed," skeleton said stepping off Breezepelt and gesturing to the door.

"Thanks…" Breezepelt hissed and padded into the next room. It was really dark and there were was a lot of mewing.

"REVENGE!" they screamed and thousands of kittens leaped from the dark onto Breezepelt. "You will die for what you've done!" one screamed and started clawing at his eyes.

"I'M NOT BROKENSTAR!" Breezepelt screamed wriggling away protecting his face, the kits froze.

"You're not?" one asked, Breezepelt nodded, "oh, well you can go then," he said and the kits stepped aside for him to pass into the next level. Breezepelt left quickly before they changed their mind.

"Phew," he sighed then looked around the room he is in now. It was empty and had no other doors. "What am I supposed to do?!" he hissed glaring around.

"Nothing!" Yellowfang laughed, "all we have to do is wait, Foxleap get the donuts," she added.

4 months later

"How did he survive so long without food and water?" Foxleap asked biting into his a thousandth stale donut.

"Oh well, who cares he's dead now! We will be back with Clawface," Yellowfang said over the top of him and blocked the camera before it could see Breezepelt's hideous starved body.


	20. Clawface

**WARRIOR DEATHS EPISODE TWENTY**

Clawface padded on stage holding a mike. He stopped in the middle and opened his mouth.

"Twinkle twinkle little Spotted," he mewed softly "I want to hit you with a car! Push you off a cliff so high hope you break your neck and die!" he yowled, "twinkle twinkle little spotted," he finished softly before he bowed.

"What are you doing!?" Yellowfang hissed storming on stage, she snatched the mike. "The show hasn't started," she said gesturing to the half-full crowd.

"We are now!" Mapleshade said as she rushed on stage. CInderpelt padded after her wearing a bald wig, a swim cap like human toned thing on her head.

"Yes," she mewed. Cinderheart padded on stage from the opposite side and screamed throwing her bald paws in the air.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" she yowled pointing at Cinderpelt's head.

"Style," she mewed rolling her eyes. Foxleap smiled happily he was up in his booth not down there. Just as he thought it Yellowfang teleported him down.

"I need yo-" Yellowfang was cut off.

"Isn't this episode focused on me?" she turned to glare at Clawface. She nodded, "THEN FOCUS ON ME!" he scowled and folded his paws.

"Of course," Mapleshade hissed, "this will be your last hour," she added grinning. Foxleap tapped Yellowfang on the shoulder she spun around teeth bared.

"I hate being tapped!" she snarled. Foxleap nodded his paws held close to his chest.

"I was just going to ask what you needed me for," he mewed glancing longingly at his booth.

"Oh yes," Yellowfang mewed smoothing down the pink skirt she was wearing. "I need you to help Mapleshade move one of the tools," she mewed and Mapleshade dragged him off stage to help her. They returned heaving a giant two-leg sized brick. Not hollow. And when I say they I mean, Foxleap was doing all the hard work when Mapleshade carried the two other tools, a comb, and pencil.

"GIANT BRICK!" Clawface shouted ran forward and hugged it. Foxleap let go and it crushed Clawface.

"Cinderpelt revives him," Yellowfang mewed, Cinderpelt nodded.

"WAIT!" Cinderheart hissed, "why her?" she asked and Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

"Because I have style," she mewed pointing at her head the other paw pushing the revive button. Clawface disappeared from beneath the rock and appeared beside it.

"SO do you still want the brick after it killed you?" Mapleshade asked.

"Yes, we'll be friends forever!" Clawface mewed and hugged the brick again.

"Then you made me carry these for nothing!" Mapleshade yowled and flung the comb and pencil aside. Yellowfang grinned and pushed her button.

"Oh, is that a new skirt?" Mapleshade asked pointing at Yellowfang's skirt.

"Yes," she mewed doing a twirl.

"Cute," Foxleap muttered, "can I go now?" he asked her. She nodded and he teleported back to his beloved booth. Cinderpelt adjusted her cap and sat down with a cup of coffee in paw. They all relaxed.

"YOU SAID YOU'D FOCUS ON MOI!" Clawface shouted, he stood in a white room with one white button on a wall, it was impossible to see.

"Oh right sorry," Yellowfang mewed and turned back to watch the tom. "You have to find the button to get out," she explained and Mapleshade giggled. Yellowfang glared at her deputy to shut up. He pushed himself against the wall and paws outstretched felt the smooth surface and walked along. He found the button in a matter of seconds and pushed it. It opened a hole beneath him and he fell into a pit of spiders VENOMOUS spiders (don't ask what kind we have no clue just choose the deadliest spider we could find.)

"HELP!" Clawface shouted and just as he did his brick which had been right next to him and had been hanging half over the hole joined him and crushed the spiders. Somehow Clawface survived. He climbed out of the hole and reached down to pull the brick with him. He was too weak though.

"I can't leave you!" Clawface cried tears running down his face.

"JUST GET A MOVE ON!" Mapleshade shouted and chucked a piece of popcorn at the glass wall. Clawface pulled himself away from the brick and was teleported to a new room. For now, it was empty, at one end of the room was a giant twoleg sized brick keyhole, and a bunch of lasers were pointing at him from the other side and slowly getting longer. Feeling smart Clawface sat in the keyhole and waited for the lasers to pass but like I said they were pointing at him so he was impaled by lasers, and that is how the death of Clawface came, not by Firestar avenging his creepy stalker wife things (aka Spottedleaf) death.

"Why that was short," Yellowfang huffed glaring at her not yet empty popcorn bowl.

"I thought I would be able to finish it," she grumbled shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I said he'd last an hour," Mapleshade snorted and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well goodbye," Yellowfang mewed and hugged the popcorn bowl to her chest shielding it from Mapleshade's hungry mouth.


	21. Feathertail

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay, guys, I am really sorry but… After this, no more cats will be taken in. This chapter is your last chance to review all the cats you want dead, then I shall finish the queue and the story. Thank you all for reading reviewing and all that. This will not be the last chapter. JUST YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW A CAT! SO GO AND REVIEW! Don't forget to read the story though. If you didn't understand the first time, When the queue is gone I won't start up the reviewing again I'll just finish and end the story. You can still give feedback though!**  
Yellowfang padded on stage and grinned. "Okay, if you skipped the authors note above than get back up there and read it! It is important!" she yowled than watched as half the crowd got up to go read the authors note. Yellowfang nodded and Mapleshade joined her on stage.  
"Today we have?!" Yellowfang asked her, she didn't reply.  
"I don't know," Maple murmured, Yellowfang sighed and glared at the Cinders, they both shook their heads. Yellowfang glared up at Foxleap the tom gulped and starting rubbing his forehead willing himself to remember, it never came to him. A hand from the crowd shot into the air. Yellowfang sighed with relief.  
"This person knows and she doesn't even work for the show!" she hissed disappointed in her workers.  
"Feathertail," the person called. Yellowfang nodded.  
"I knew that," she mewed grinning. Mapleshade rolled her eyes. And padded off. She returned with a pretty gray she-cat who looked a lot like Silverstream. "A waste of beauty," Yellowfang grumbled pulling out a hand mirror and gazing at herself sadly. "I used to look like that," she mewed, Mapleshade snorted and got a hard glare. Foxleap from his booth gave Yellowfang the thumbs up and three heavy objects fell from the roof and crushed Feathertail.  
"IS SHE OKAY!" Graystripe shouted from the crowd shoving popcorn in his face. Yellowfang nodded turned to watch Feathertail crawl out from under the tools she would pick from but turn back. "Hang on," Yellowfang hissed, "what kind of family are you?" she snarled, "you come here to watch your family members die!" she yowled in utter shock.  
"Not as bad as you, you killed your son three times now," Graystripe called back. The host shrugged before turning back Feathertail. The once pretty girl now slightly crushed clung to one gigantic chocolate block and was dragging it to the course.  
"Uh, I teleport you there, stop wasting your energy!" Yellowfang yowled at her waving her button about. Feathertail groaned and heaved the tool back to Yellowfang. The host pressed her button and Feathertail was teleported to the start of the course was the button awaited. Feathertail dropped her humungous chocolate bar and took a rest, her tool fell into the button.  
"NO!" Feathertail shouted reaching to catch the chocolate block, but it had disintegrated. "I'm tooless!" she groaned as she padded along into the next stage.  
"I thought we agreed never to go back here," Yellowfang shouted up at Foxleap, "this level is super boring!" she added. Foxleap nodded quickly before he pressed a button teleporting Feathertail to a cave.  
"really?!" she groaned over the sound of a waterfall. "I have to go through this again," she grumbled.  
"no, you get to watch yourself be stupid again!" Yellowfang yowled laughing. Mapleshade sighed when the laugh became evil and she hit the host on the head knocking her out. Feathertail gazed around as cats appeared. she heard a loud growl behind her and she darted aside as a mountain lion padded into the cave shaking water from its pelt. Feathertail watched as the tribe cats plan failed and the mountain lion attacked. Her own pelt caught Feathertail's eyes, past her was about to sacrifice her self for Crowpaw.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she yowled and flung herself at herself. "WE SHALL LIVE!" Feathertail shouted, just as they exploded.  
"uh... wut?... just happened," Yellowfang mewed sitting up rubbing her head.  
"Feathertail changed time and scene you made a self destruct system if such things happened, she blew up," Mapleshade explained, the host nodded grinning.  
"I knew she would save herself!" she cackled, she started laughing evilly again and was knocked back out.  
"Well see you later readers!" Mapleshade shouted to the crowd as she dragged Yellowfang off stage. "somebody help me," she called over her shoulder, the cinders bounded after her and accidentally stepped on Yellowfang's face.  
"Feathertail?" Crowfeather mumbled from the course staring down at a pile of dust. He then screamed as the mountain lion pounced on him.


	22. SURPRISE!

Yellowfang padded onstage her head held low. she gazed sorrowfully out at the crowd. "the kits may have to leave, things are about to get dark," she mewed as security stormed into the crowd and dragged the kits out of the theater.  
"isn't it always to dark for kits," Cinderpelt mewed padding over to Yellowfang, she was wearing a Rudolph red nose as well as a mermaid dress up set including a ginger wig, over top of that wig was her bald cap, the old Thunderclan medicine cat hadn't even bothered to tuck up the ginger dreadlocks. Cinderheart padded on after her and screamed.  
"NOOO!" she flopped to the floor in tear curling in a ball.  
"she is amazed by my beauty," Cinderpelt mewed. she was dead serious. Yellowfang rolled her eyes before turning her attention back at you. that's right she is talking to you, you'd better run. as. fast. as. you. can.  
"today is a Christmas special!" Yellowfang mewed with glee and smirked. "today a cat will be punished for his crimes of breaking and entering millions of times every year." she paused to let the crowd catch on. "welcome to the stage, SANTA!" she shouted as Mapleshade and Foxleap dragged a cat dressed in red on stage. the cat called Santa was chained up. the crowd started chucking tomatoes at Santa because that is the way of welcoming on this show unless it is Yellowfang they are welcoming. in that case, they must scream with joy or be forced to run the death course. Yellowfang smirked at Santa.  
"you will pay for the moment you broke into my home by smashing my window," she hissed, Santa sighed.  
"you had no chimney," he explained. Yellowfang growled.  
"we warriors! we sleep in dens!" she yowled. Santa chuckled.  
"yet you have windows?" he commented.  
"not anymore I don't," she replied and smashed down hard on her button teleporting Santa to a cave. in this cave awaited the GRINCH! (when he still hates Christmas.)  
"let them fight!" Mapleshade shouted, but Santa just ran away from the Jim carry grinch who was tearing apart his shirt again while screaming in his way. love hearts bubbled from Yellowfang like they do in cartoons.  
"he's beautiful," she mewed paws clasped together.  
"not as beautiful as me," Cinderpelt mewed strutting a pose. Cinderheart who had finally stopped crying burst into tears again.

"Oh please," Mapleshade hissed and patted the she-cat on the head.  
Santa finally had to fight the Grinch. The Grinch sank his teeth into Santa arm. the fat cat squealed and pulled away. Grinch bounded after him crawling like Gollum. Santa leaped into the air and belly flopped onto Grinch, when he was still winded Santa ran through the exit and the entry to more pain. The next level was a forest. I sign stood in front of Santa and it read 'beware of (no longer visible word)' the no longer visible word had been covered up with red paint, on the stage, Yellowfang held a tin of red paint in paw. Santa shrugged and walked through the trees searching for the exit. Of course, he gets attacked by the animals on the beware sign. WOLVES, ginormous wolves with red eyes did synchronize leaping in beautiful grace as the attacked Santa. Yellowfang sighed smiling broadly.  
"is that the sound of Christmas joy?" she asked holding her paw up to her ear as Santa screamed in agony. "well see you next time! when I will be killing... drum roll please," Yellowfang called and the ginormous wolves stopped eating Santa to drum his half gone belly. "YELLOWFANG!" Foxleap shouted leaping from his both and pulling a sack over the host's head. "I SHALL BE DEATH COURSE CLANS LEADER!" he shouted and began to chant. "Foxleap. Foxleap." no one joined in.  
 _come back later to figure out what happens next! don't forget to fave follow and review! (my goal is to get 100 reviews, help me?!) ~Acorn_


	23. Yellowfang

"Yellowfang..." Foxleap padded into the middle of the stage smirking. it was dark except for a spot were Mapleshade was controlling light to point at Yelowfang, she was tied up on a chair. Foxleap stood next to her snarling. "not going to scream? beg for mercy?" he mewed folding his arms confused. Yellowfang glared at him and shook her head trying to remind she was gaged. Cinderheart padded forward wearily and torn the tap off, she had a bald rectangle around her mouth now.  
"MERCY! HELP!" Yellowfang screamed. Foxleap blocked his ears.  
"never mind," he grunted. Cinderpelt bounded forward still wearing her outfit from the last episode, she grabbed the tap and put some over her own mouth, just to rip it off and have her own bald rectangle around her mouth.  
"why?!" Cinderheart groaned, "I am gonna quit," she muttered walking off stage.  
"really?!" Cinderpelt shouted after her.  
"no," Cinderheart grumbled padding back on stage. "that would give you all the fun button pressing to your self," she hissed and sat down glaring at Yellowfang. the host glared back.  
"where is our loyalty?!" she hissed at the Cinders in rage. Cinderheart leaned forward and whispered into Yellowfang's ear.  
"we have a plan," she mewed and shot Mapleshade a look, the loyal deputy was up in Foxlesaps booth, she was taking over for today because Foxleap was filling in for Yellowfang because Yellowfang was filling in for whoever was meant to be dying this episode.  
"ooh," Yellowfang mewed and nodded. "IM GOING TO DIE!" she groaned dramatically. Foxleap nodded.  
"let us begin!" he shouted and smacked Yellowfang's button. the gray she-cat was teleported to a room inside the course.  
"I've always wanted to do that!" Foxleap mewed grinning. the room had a big dinosaur in it.. it was like really big, I mean really really big dinosaur. Yellowfang gulped and glanced up at Mapleshade. the tortoiseshell was digging around herself pushing empty donut boxes out of the way trying to find a button to help Yellowfang. of course, she is really slow because she is one, new to the booth and two. is buried five meters deep in boxes. Yellowfang sighed and charged at the t-rex she closed her eyes tightly and prepared to smash a hole into the beast with her amazing head power. but she veered off course slightly and tripped over a twig she went flying through the air and who would know smacked full body into a tree.  
"ouch," Cinderheart mewed covering her eyes. Yellowfang didn't move.  
"dead already!" Foxleap grumbled. Cinderpelt leaned towards The sobbing Cinderheart who's paws still covered her eyes. Cinderpelt put some tap on the other Cinder's face and yanked it off just as Yellowfangs paw shot in the air.  
"OWW!" the two cats shouted.  
"I'm- I'm," they muttered.  
"gonna kill you!" Cinderheart screamed and throttled Cinderpelt.  
"and I'm not dead yet!" Yellowfang hissed trying to get up. "just extremely weakened," she finished falling back and wincing.  
"great," Foxleap grumbled. "next level!" he shouted at Mapleshade, the deputy turned away from a switch she had just flicked and nodded. she sent Yellowfang to a new room with sparkly unicorns in it. the unicorns were throwing a disco party. they all turned to face Yellowfang cake smeared around the faces.  
"Oh, hello!" the leader said bowing slightly. "want to join our party?" he shouted happily. Foxleap sighed as Yellowfang enjoyed some rainbow cupcakes.  
"great!" he hissed glared up at Mapleshade. "did you turn off the deadliness?" he asked. MApleshade shrugged and shuffled in front of a switch reading deadlines. it was off. "maybe it is just a really easy level?" she guessed. Foxleap growled and turned back to Yellowfang, she had linked arms with the unicorns and they were shaking their butts towards the crowd.  
"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" they shrieked, I mean sang. it would have been beautiful if someone had tapped Yellowfangs mouth shut again. Mapleshade sighed put in some earplugs and to save the rest of the crowd turned the deadliness back on. the unicorns shriveled for a second and transformed from cuddles and sparkles to fangs and bad breath. the cupcakes turned into still pumping hearts. the switch also revealed Yellowfangs deadliness. she had huge fangs and really bad breath. Yellowfang now being epic and super strong she smashed through the glass wall separating them and tumbled onto the stage. Foxleap screamed and tried to run away. Yellowfang pounced and caught his tail in her huge claws. she opened her jaws and prepared to eat him.  
"I GIVE UP! THE THEATER IS STILL YOURS!" Foxleap shouted and Mapleshade quickly flicked the switch off the deadly button. Yellowfang shriveled back into her pathetically small old normal body. her breath still really stank, so did her fur.  
"alright. Foxleap you are Foxpaw again, hopefully, you will learn some discipline." Yellowfang commanded. Mapleshade sneered at Foxpaw and pushed him off stage. "now, see you next time with an episode of dying and me as your host!" Yellowfang said winking before she followed Mapleshade off stage. they left the cinders still fighting on stage.  
Thanks for reading! I will hopefully be back soon.


	24. Clear Sky

Yellowfang padded calmly onstage. She stood behind a mike and leaned into it to whisper.

"back from the ancient time, a cat asked for many times, (usually from the same person) I have for you." Yellowfang paused so you could focus on the loud thumping of a drum played by Foxpaw. "SKYSTAR!" she shouted an eruption of applause came from Cat toast who sat at the front with a lot of popcorn.

"yes, yes, my lovely fans!" Clear sky meowed padding on stage.

"booooooooooooooooooOO!" Cat toast groaned over him. A lot of other cats joined in, a group hugging Jagged peak and every other cat he had hurt as they did. Clear sky shrugged it off.

"no need to get angry you don't have my good looks," he muttered turning to Yellowfang. Yellowfang rolled her eyes at him.

"but you have no friends here, tons of people signed up to be apart of the course to get a chance to kill you," the host mewed swinging an arm around his neck. "so what do you have to live for?" she added.

"harsh," Mapleshade mewed as she padded on stage holding the three tools.

"you forgot this part when you tried to take over," Yellowfang commented glaring at her apprentice as she spread the tools out in front of Clear sky.

The hated tom sighed and chose at random, he chose a pen.

"Lame…!" Yellowfang hissed. "bad choice," she added before clicking her button, Clear sky was teleported into a room were a bunch of Clear sky death thirsty warrior fans awaited.

"I CALL DA FACE!" one shouted. "NO, I WANT THE FACE!" another one replied. "I WANNA RUIN THE FACE EVEN MORE!" another one shouted over the top. "mine!" they yelled at each other and punched each other proving they'd be best at killing Clear sky speaking of the devil, the slipped out the room before they could remember him. After he left, he heard one fan yell.

"Hey, where did he go?" Clear sky chuckled and padded more into the next room, it had a ginormous earthworm-like deadly destroying thing in it. Clear sky sighed and sat down he pulled out his will and grabbed his pen that he had chosen at the start, he clicked it open just as the earthworm thing was going to crush him, his eyes widen when it turned into a sword and stabbed right through the monster's brains.

"Hey, I have one of those things too!" Percy Jackson shouted from the crowd, he then checked his pocket and sighed. "Can I have my pen back?!: he asked desperately.

"When we're done with it," Yellowfang hissed intently watching Clear Sky pad into the next room the door shut behind him. The room seemed too slimy and shrinking. But the slime wasn't also shrinking it just became deeper. And there were no more doors.

"I'm GOING TO DROWN IN SLIME!" Clear sky screamed.

"jelly actually," Yellowfang shouted back. "cucumber flavor," she hissed, the cackled like a lunatic.

"I'm pretty sure it is just the shape of a cucumber that freaks us out," Foxpaw mewed from his booth.

"Nah, it has to be the stench," Yellowfang sniffed then nodded.

"I need to survive!" Clear sky groaned and to a mouthful of jelly then another then another and another after that. What seemed like years later and was just half an hour Clear sky was done, but the room was still shrinking. Causing him to be popped and crushed.

"well he's dead," Yellowfang laughed. The crowd cheered. "well be back soon with Princess!" Yellowfang shouted padding off stage and catching flowers being chucked at her.


	25. Princess

**AN: Hi guys! I am really sorry! I was just going through my reviews (thanks for so many! XD) and I realized some of you had given really cool ideas and I forgot to include them! Sorry! Please enjoy this chapter.**

Princess padded onstage glancing warily around her. The stage had gotten a makeover, and it looked like a three-year old's princess themed birthday party.

"Argh!" Princess moaned as she took a seat at the long party table with princess plates, napkins, cutlery and worst of all. ILL fitted princess crowns, sized for a kit.

"put one on," Yellowfang mewed padding on stage and took a seat at the table, her Hench cats sat down as well. "today you will be dying!" Yellowfang told Princess confidently.

"from this crown?" she asked pointing at her head, she had cut off all circulation to her brain by wearing a tiny crown to low on her head.

"It's meant to balance," Yellowfang hissed and yanked the crown away from Princess making it snap in two.

"Where's FIRESTAR!" Princess yelped trying to stand up, she just hit her knee's really hard on the edge of the bench. "he'll stop you from killing me!" she hissed pushing her seat back and standing up her gaze searching the crowd for her brother.

"he died here too," Yellowfang told her smirking. The cinder's rushed forward to push Princess back into her seat just as Mapleshade padded onstage holding a covered plate. She lifted the cloche to reveal three objects. A watermelon, a duck (an alive one) and a knife. Princess frowned.

"do I choose one?" she asked. Yellowfang nodded preparing to hit her button.

"I want the duck?" Princess mewed holding out her paws. Mapleshade plopped the duck into her hands.

"welcome to Warrior deaths," the deputy mewed just as Yellowfang pushed her button. Princess appeared in a room filled with doors, she had multiple choices and could open one, only one. she plopped her duck on the ground and thought on what door to choose they all looked the same.

"what one do you think ducky?" she asked looking down to where she had placed the duck. It was gone. She spun around to see the duck waddle into the door they would have come through if they hadn't been teleported. Princess groaned and turned back to her task she chose at random and pulled a door open, a little too hard, she just yanked the door handle off. She sighed and chose the door next to it. She yanked the whole door off this time. Through the door was a big pig. She sighed with relief and prepared herself to be teleported to the next level. Instead, she felt teeth chomp into her leg. She let out a screamed and tried to pull away from the pig, she ended up having to bite him back. She bounded away screaming.

"Well she can't really escape can she!" Yellowfang laughed just as Princess ran through the door to the level before and closed the door behind her.

"OI! You're not allowed to do that!" Mapleshade hissed folding her paws.

"I'm a Princess I'm allowed to do what I want!" Princess hissed back.

"this is why I hate her," Yellowfang hissed rubbing her forehead as she said it.

"she is so insufferable," Mapleshade agreed also rubbing her head. Princess was prancing around the room celebrating the pig's defeat when she heard a loud grunt behind her. She turned to be face to face with a mob of Twolegs.

"OH MY!" Princess mewed before charging away. The twolegs charged after her calling for her last kit. Princess halted. "wait what do you want?" she asked spinning to glare at the derpy humans.

"Cloudtail," one groaned.

"wow, I can talk to humans!" Princess mewed in utter shook, "wait a minute" she hissed and glanced over her shoulder to where she had been heading a cliff that dropped off to what looked like safe water but was just a blue tarp. She glared at the twolegs.

"your job was to just scare me off the cliff!" she yowled and swiped at one twolegs leg. Her paw went right through it. "a hologram," she said. "I knew it!" she hissed sticking her paw in the air. "I'm feelin smart" she mewed as the twolegs harmlessly swiped at her as her confidence grew a bus fell from the sky and killed her.

"classic falling bus!" Foxpaw shouted from his booth he stood up on his desk and did the floss. Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she hissed, "AND I SAID I WANTED REAL HUMANS!" she screamed almost ripping her head fur off with rage. Mapleshade tapped the host on the shoulder and gestured to the crowd, they watched her intently well shoving popcorn in their mouths. Yellowfang grunted and marched off stage as the curtains dropped, they had big words painted on them. 'next chapter will be Rainflower'


	26. Rainflower

Yellowfang sat on stage and was reading a book titled 50,000 reasons why Rainflower sucks.

"Why hello!" she mewed slamming her book shut and flinging it aside it hit Mapleshade right in the face as she padded onstage. The deputy was dragging Rainflower herself onstage. The grey she-cat picked up the book Yellowfang had thrown and gasped.

"who would publish this harassment!" she gasped checking the spine. 'Oakheart's publishing' she sobbed. "Crookedstar must have forced him she mewed stroking the symbol.

"you truly believe that?" Yellowfang asked folding her paws.

"of course!" Rainflower mewed. Mapleshade rolled her eyes and shoved the she-cat fully on stage. Yellowfang smiled.

"FANS! I present to you Rainflower's doom!" she hissed and pushed her button teleporting dear cruel mommy into the course.

"you have to give her a tool," Mapleshade hissed snatching the controls from her boss and teleported Rainflower back onstage.

"thank you!" she sobbed bowing to Mapleshade.

"this feels good," she mewed and pulled the she-cat to her paws. "you have to go back but first," Maple snatched a fan from Foxpaw and a bracelet from Yellowfang's wrist. The last item she took from Rainflower, the book of why she sucks. "Choose one!" Mapleshade instructed. Rainflower took the fan and Yellowfang hit her button again. Rainflower reappeared in a dessert she fanned herself as she padded around, the dessert looked empty. Well, she thought it did, she took her second step and stepped right on an invisible man's foot. There was a loud screech then the man stood on Rainflower's paw in revenge snapping the fan as he did so. Mapleshade and Yellowfang laughed their heads off.

"they should take better care of there tools!" Yellowfang chuckled wiping a single tear away. Rainflower hopped about clutching her foot the invisible man stomped on her other paws, Rainflower tried to hold them all and fell over groaning. You couldn't tell but the invisible man was bouncing on her over and over.

"Ow, ow, ow," Rainflower groaned and slowly pulled herself along the ground the invisible man still bouncing on her. She managed to reach the exit and escape somehow without taking the invisible man with her. Don't question it, maybe he realized it was Rainflower and he ran away? The next level was a beautiful river and swimming in the water was a million identical Crookedstar clones! Rainflower shrieked and blocked her eyes from the 'hideous sight' the many Crookedstar's gasped quite offended. Rainflower ran away her paws extended, and her eyes tightly shut she almost walked right into the river of Crookedstar's, but she peeked and just screamed running away and ran right into another group of Crookedstar's.

"why!" Rainflower groaned. Her eyes beginning to bleed from the ugliness. In the middle of all the Crookedstar's on a throne sat a Crookedstar with a butt for a face, that did it she fell over, dead with blood spilling from her forehead the ugliness had been unbearable, or someone had thrown a rock at her really hard.

"that is a really sad way to die," Mapleshade mewed shaking her head in disappointment.

"more boring," Yellowfang grunted hopping out of her seat and padding off stage.

"Bye!" she shouted as Mapleshade stormed after the host calling.

"we'll be back with Scourge," and the curtains dropped.


	27. Scourge

Scourge stood at the side of the stage he listened To Yellowfang shout his name to the crowd. He padded onstage smirking.

"Hello!" Yellowfang mewed shaking his paw violently. "welcome to warrior deaths!" Yellowfang shouted and dragged Scourge towards Mapleshade who held a cushion with three objects on it.

"In case you don't watch our show; just chose an object you think you'll find most helpful," Yellowfang explained shoving Scourge into Mapleshade. He tumbled to the ground a spanner fell from the cushion and hit him on the head it fell into his paws.

"bad choice," Yellowfang commented pulling Scourge to his feet so he could see the gun and knife on the cushion.

"why…..." Scourge groaned. His lip trembled, and he reached for the gun. "I want…" he whispered. Yellowfang pushed his paw away.

"shall we begin?" she asked shaking her button in his face. He leaned away shaking his head vigorously.

"maybe in a year or so,' he chuckled then dropped to his knees. "please I'm only, like thirty!" he whimpered. Yellowfang grinned and pulled out her phone to take a selfie.

"#scaredthekingofevil!" she mewed as she typed and sent it off with a Smirk. "Mapleshade press the button for me?" she mewed chucking the deputy her button. So, she could play on her phone.

"this is my amazing job," Mapleshade grunted pushing the button. Scourge got teleported into a dark part of the course, Scourge had his eyes tightly shut when he opened them, he looked surprised.

"my room?" he asked as an enormous evil butterfly slowly appeared behind him. Scourge heard it groan and turned around his eyes swelled to the size of plates. He screamed and charged around in the darkroom and tripped over something fluffy. It was a gigantic fluffy unicorn. He screamed again and walked away from his back to a wall he bumped into it and it glowed showing little fairy's. He was surrounded by bright happy things.

"NO!" Scourge yowled and charged through the wall into the next room, which was well lit, and he could actually see, he saw a door right next to the hole he had made.

"great!" he hissed and ran further into the room. The bright happy things following him. The floor dropped off to a hole, a along the roof was monkey bars for him to cross with, but they ended half way and changed to floating lumps that you had to jump. Scourge glared at the bar's way above his head, he jumped as high as he could and grabbed the first bar. He swung with ease across all ten then let go landing on the first lump. He glanced behind him to see all the joyous creatures also on the monkey bars. Even the butterfly though it could fly. Scourge Gasped when he realized how close they were and bounced across the lumps to safety. Scourge charged to the door and slammed it behind him. Though not necessarily the unicorn had fallen off the monkey bars because he had hooves not paws. And he had crushed the fairies as he fell and as for the butterfly, it had died being impaled by the unicorn horn. Scourge smirked as he glanced around the room, it had tones of mewling hungry kittens in it.

"Cute!" Scourge squealed flopping to his knees and hugged seven of them at the same time. There was a loud snap that came from Yellowfang's phone as she took a picture.

"#heisnotsobad" the host mewed. Scourge gasped annoyed but didn't let go of the kits. They started screaming with hunger.

"ssh!" Scourge mewed tickling one kits belly he easily felt the ribs. He gasped and rushed around the room checking all the kits, many had already died of starvation.

"You monsters!" Scourge shrieked at the host. And curled around an alive kit and licked it. "here!" Scourge mewed and pulled a huge bag of mice mush from his jacket pocket.

"perfect baby food!" Scourge mewed pulling some kits to his side, so he could feed them.

"Foxpaw, did you forget to feed the kits from Brokenstar's episode?" Yellowfang asked Foxpaw as Scourge feed the little kittens.

"NO!" Scourge screamed before Foxpaw could answer. "I'm too late!" Scourge sobbed holding ten more bodies. He rushed to find more alive ones to feed, but they were all dead.

"Noooo…" Scourge sobbed. burying his head in the soft kitten fur. His head shot up and his eyes turned to slits. He yowled and charged at the glass wall that separated them. Yellowfang prepared her phone to take a picture of Scourge's squashed face but to everyone's surprise, Scourge smashed through the wall his claws outstretched.

"you will regret not feeding those kittens," Scourge hissed glaring up at Foxpaw's booth he made a move to leap but flopped to the ground clutching his chest, a large piece of glass was embedded in his chest. He gasped as the blood around him grew. Yellowfang leaned over him and smiled.

"would you like to die in a pile of kittens?" she asked. Scourge nodded and Mapleshade dragged him back into the course.

 **That is where I want to die, in a pile of kittens except not dead. Well, next chapter is Darktail's. see you then!**


	28. Darktail

**Next episode**

Darktail padded onstage with Yellowfang and Mapleshade. They stomped onstage with here comes the bomb playing in the background.

"welcome back to warrior deaths!" Yellowfang introduced the show bowing low. Darktail smirked.

"I am the cat dying today and I betted a lot of money that I would die," he mewed. Mapleshade nodded then frowned.

"wait, shouldn't you bet that you'd stay alive?" she hissed. He smiled.

"why would I do that when only the great almighty Yellowfang got out," he mewed slyly.

"but if you die you won't gain any money," Mapleshade hissed. He shrugged.

"then it shouldn't matter," he mewed and stretched himself out. "so, where are the tools?" he asked holding his paw above his eyes.

"Here," Mapleshade hissed bonking him on the head with the first. Pocked him in the back with a frying pan, with the third she rubbed it against his cheek, but it was a smelting iron.

"YEOICH!" Darktail yowled hopping away clutching his sizzled fur. "The fry pan please," he hissed, Mapleshade handed it over and he smacked her on the head. He grinned. "revenge!" he hissed then prepared himself to be teleported. Yellowfang pressed her button and quickly put on some three-d glasses. Darktail started shining and letting out sharp stabs off light.

"why is it taking so long?!" Mapleshade asked blocking her eyes.

"the teleportation is a little broken," Yellowfang admitted.

"right!" Mapleshade mewed. And charged off stage, accidentally stepping on the smelting iron.

"who leaves that thing on the ground?!" she snarled.

"you," Yellowfang mewed. A pop filled the air and Darktail disappeared reappearing in the course. The first level was a fat crocodile, munching on two leg bones, or they were fake bones and just there to creep you out. Darktail shrugged and padded past the busy croc. As soon as he stepped, he realized someone had drawn a bubble around the crocodile, and Darktail had stepped right into the Crocodiles personal bubble. The crocs head snapped up and it wobbled towards him. It had a cane, and a beard, and reading glasses. Was this a joke? This crocodile had wrinkles! It was ancient.

"this thing is ancient!" Darktail yowled leaping to the other side of the room, the crocodile had fallen upside down somehow and couldn't get back up.

"3005 is not ancient," Yellowfang replied. Mapleshade nodded.

"yes, it is," she mewed. Darktail padded into the next room. The host and Foxpaw were bickering onstage.

"look, a really old crocodile was easy to catch, I could have died if I got a dangerous adult one," Foxpaw mewed.

"I don't care if you die, I wanted one that could kill!" Yellowfang hissed back. Mapleshade tried to ignore them and watch Darktail. He was trying to hop across a lava pit on a block of hard lava, of course, they were tiny though and really far apart, Darktail had chosen a very risky crossing, he obviously didn't see the stable bridge further down. Darktail yelped the way over when he was back on land he raced to the next door and smashed through it. He glanced around and to his relief, this level was a pool he leaped forward and did bomb into the floor. It was just a picture of water to piss him off. This was a dud level.

"I hate you guys," he hissed wiping away sweat. He padded into the next level hoping for real water. He had his paws crossed when he stepped into the next room, it was a hot jungle. Filled with deadly bugs. And this room was huge. So, he decided smartly, to follow the wall until he found the next door. My guess is, the jungle is a lot bigger than we thought because he was at this for.

Two whole weeks. That or he's been walking in circles. He sighed and leaned against a tree to relax. This, of course, was a bad idea! A tiny bug the size of a fruit bug was flying around his nose. It was quickly chewing through his skin. Without him noticing because the hole was so tiny. The deeper the bug went the more it stung, but just recently Darktail had been numbed by another bug. The tiny bug ate its way to his brain then ate the brain within the two minutes of Darktail's rest. Which became a rest for eternity? I mean without even feeling it, he died.

"that was weird," Yellowfang mewed.

"Yeah, and where was the door?" Foxpaw asked.

"I disguised it like a rock in a random spot, not on the wall!" she laughed.

"genius!" he laughed. Yellowfang nodded.

"next episode is Poppyfrost!" she mewed. Foxpaw frowned.

"no, it's Honeyfern!" he mewed.

"Poppyfrost,"

"Honeyfern"

"Poppyfrost,"

"Honeyfern"

"Poppyfrost,"

"Honeyfern"

"Poppyfrost,"

"Honeyfern"

"whatever we'll be back with one of those!" Mapleshade interrupted pushing them off the stage. She smiled at the crowd. "they're a pawful!" she laughed. Then heard them bickering again. She stormed off stage as the curtain dropped.


	29. Honeyfern

Mapleshade bounced on stage holding a golden horn. Cinderheart skipped on from the other side holding another horn, they both had red flags coming off them reading: Warrior deaths. They both trumpeted as Yellowfang rose from the ground, she stopped halfway, so you could only see her head.

"Foxpaw the things are broken!" Yellowfang hissed pulling herself out off the hole. Mapleshade and Cinderheart still trumpeting.

"Oh, shut up," Yellowfang hissed blocking the horns. There was a soft click from behind them, the platform had come up fully.

"anyway! Welcome to Warrior deaths! Today's episode is, Honeyfern!" Mapleshade mewed throwing her horn off stage, it hit a cat in the head. Yellowfang smirked up at Foxpaw in his booth.

"I was right!" she hissed waggling her tongue at him.

"no, you said it would be Poppyfrost!" he yowled back.

"no, I didn't!' Yellowfang mewed rolling her eyes.

"yes, you did!" Foxpaw hissed.

"do you want to be an apprentice forever or are you going to admit I said Honeyfern," Yellowfang yowled smirking at her power. Foxpaw grumbled but didn't shout anything back. "good, now welcome to the stage. Honeyfern!" Yellowfang yowled. No-one clapped as Honeyfern pranced onstage. Cinderheart trumpeted as she did. Mapleshade glared at the grey she-cat to stop.

"Hello!" Honeyfern mewed. Bounding to Yellowfang's side. The host pushed her away from a little.

"give me some space," Yellowfang hissed. Honeyfern smiled and stepped closer to Yellowfang again her arms outstretched. "can we speed things up" Yellowfang hissed stepping back and pushing Honeyfern warily away with a stick. Mapleshade nodded and shoved one random tool into Honeyfern's paw not giving her the chance to choose. The deputy dragged the clingy she-cat away from Yellowfang who was hiding behind Cinderheart her stick stretched out prepared to jab Honeyfern away. Mapleshade chucked Honeyfern over the very high glass wall. She waited for her to appear on the other side. When she did, she died of falling from great heights.

"revive her," Yellowfang hissed chucking her stick aside. Cinderheart raced off stage towards the revive button but Cinderpelt was already there. Honeyfern flashed and stood up.

"cool, so I can't die?!" she hissed checking if she could move her toes.

"only if we want you to," Yellowfang hissed sitting on top of Cinderheart using her as a seat even though she had a perfectly fine lazy boy right next to her. Honeyfern rushed into the course.

"the teleportation is completely kaput," Yellowfang explained. Honeyfern fought her way through the first levels making her way to a new one.

"she's good," Mapleshade mewed, she was actually watching, Yellowfang was seeing if Cinderheart could be more then a seat, so far, she had used the she-cat as a scarf, a bean bag, a bottle holder, a footrest and a handbag.

"oh yeah! That was easy!" Honeyfern shouted, even though she had lost an ear and her fur was now black from being sizzled and burnt.

"who knew that the sky could rain rocks on fire!" she hissed brushing herself off.

"asteroids," Yellowfang mewed rolling her eyes. Honeyfern gazed around the room she was in now. It was an interesting level, filled with dead toads.

"um…" Honeyfern focused on the door on the other side, she padded towards it, the road closest to the crowd suddenly opened its eyes and slowly every toad woke up from what had looked like death. they croaked. Somehow Honeyfern hadn't noticed and was just about to open the door and leave when the toad's tongues shot out and wrapped around her wrists her eyes widened and she screamed.

"EWWWW!" she squealed flinging her arms about, she ended up cutting the tongues off, then she freaked out more. "my claws will never be the same!" she whined rushing into the next room pissed off. "that was disgusting!" she commented shivering, but not to show her discomfort but because she was actually cold. She was in the artic, well mini version anyway. She gasped.

"I can have an amazing snowball fight!" she yowled patting snow into a ball. She threw it at the stage. Yellowfang ducked and when she looked up, she saw the snowball sliding down the glass wall.

"oh yeah." She murmured then rubbed it in Honeyfern's face. They once golden still black from being burnt she-cat stomped her foot hard. There was a loud rumble and behind Honeyfern everyone in the crowd could see a huge snow avalanche coming at her. The all gapped. Honeyfern frowned and slowly turned, she too gapped as the snow roared towards her.

"oh my-" far too late Honeyfern sprinted to the door, just visible through the snow. "oh yeah!" she yowled diving for the handle. *swoosh* she was carried away in the snow all you could hear was her screams, filled with snow so they sounded more like argh*swoth*grrlllgspooooooooowww.

"I think that is the last we'll see of her," Yellowfang mewed turning to the crowd just as there was a yowl.

"I'm a daisy!" Yellowfang spun around. Honeyfern was swimming upstream in the snow what was still full power avalanching.

"she's invincible!" Mapleshade mewed in awe her eyes glowing.

"no, she isn't!" Yellowfang grumbled and pulled out a gun. She shot through the glass and hit Honeyfern right in the chest.

"now I think that is the last we'll see of her," the host sighed putting the gun away as the snow carried Honeyfern's body away.

"well okay," Mapleshade mewed disappointed. "see you next time!" she mewed waving and padded off stage when Yellowfang didn't follow she popped her head back. "coming?" she asked.

"no, there are still many uses that need discovering," Yellowfang replied holding up Cinderheart. And the curtain dropped.


	30. Poppyfrost

Yellowfang padded onstage wearing Cinderheart as a cape. "why hello crowd! I didn't see you there," she fake laughed. Mapleshade padded after her rolling her eyes, she dragged Poppyfrost after her.

"why are you killing cats?!" the she-cat asked. Yellowfang leaned to Poppyfrost's level smirking.

"didn't you know? It's fun," she mewed and leaned back up swooshing her cape as she did so. "you know what get off you are hurting my shoulders," she snapped pushing Cinderheart off. She padded off stage to stand by Cinderpelt.

"chose your tool!" Yellowfang mewed holding out a toothbrush and a twig. "hmm, there is only two," Yellowfang glared at Mapleshade who was sucking on the lollypop that had been the third tool.

"make human cape can be the third!" Yellowfang yowled feeling like a genius as she pulled Cinderheart back on stage. Poppyfrost wiping tears from her eyes chose her. She clipped her over her neck. Yellowfang nodded and pushed her button, the teleportation button was fixed. The first level was on a hill, Breezepelt stepped out from a bush on the hill grinning.

"I'm going to kill you this time! It wasn't fair last time you had back up!" Breezepelt hissed. Poppyfrost's eyes widened.

"excuse me?! I was pregnant and Jayfeather is a blind medicine cat! Together we were half a cat! So, what is f***ing unfair is you attacking a depressed dying pregnant cat!" she hissed back slapping him across the face with Cinderheart who can apparently also be a fly swat. He looked shocked as Poppyfrost padded past him heading for the door, she opened it and stepped through she glared at Breezepelt as she slammed the door in his face leaving him still stunned. She took a deep breath as she padded further into the room, she took off her cape and dropped to the floor cracking her knuckles she prepared to fight, she saw an old man slowly walk towards her.

"Hello," he mewed trying to straighten up, but the old cat was permanently stuck in the classic old guy bent back pose. "anyway, to pass you must answer a riddle," the cat mewed pulling out a stack of cards with riddles on them. "um, how about this one," the old man mewed and pulled out one card he squinted. "Mayonnaise, butter, salad, and eggs, what am I?" he mewed putting the card down. Poppyfrost rolled her eyes and padded past him towards the door.

"oi you need to answer the riddle, mayonnaise, butter, salad-"

"Yeah, yeah fine," Poppyfrost interrupted opening the door. "it's your shopping list!" she hissed padding into the next level. The old man frowned and glanced at the card again at the top it read, shopping list.

"Oh," he mewed scratching his chin. In the other room, Poppyfrost awaited her next task, the level she stood in was pure gold. Cinderheart was weirdly licking the floor, apparently gold doesn't taste nice because she was now holding her tongue out with one paw and rubbing it with the other, claws unsheathed so she ended up splitting her tongue into the three tongues.

"ow ow ow" Cinderheart sobbed. Poppyfrost shushed her as she glared at the door, something seemed wrong like it was moving! Well, it was now. The door had come off the wall and had arms and legs. Poppyfrost gasped and rushed forward leaving her cape behind her. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open, this door was a portal into the next room. The door with limbs pulled away and ran off, Poppyfrost sighed and darted after it, the door swung open all she needed to do was get in front of the door, which was easy Poppyfrost turned around and stood still, the dumb door was just running in circles. She grinned when it almost ran into her she leaped for the portal but at the last second the door swung shut and she smacked into it, the door ran away the door swinging open again. Poppyfrost grunted and tackled them to the ground.

"I don't get these levels," Yellowfang grumbled crossing her paws. Mapleshade frowned.

"what about them?" she mewed.

"the task is to try and stay alive (and fail) not get to the next room," Yellowfang hissed, a loud pop came from the course, there was only Cinderheart and the door in the room now. "can someone send a rescue party to get Cinderheart back?" Yellowfang asked as the course moved so you could see the level Poppyfrost was now in. The room was a pretty landscape there was a beautiful sunset, and watching that sunset having a romantic picnic date was Honeyfern and Berrynose. The sight was true love and just like that Poppyfrost died!

"the end!" Yellowfang mewed happily clapping her paws as the now rescued Cinderheart was trying to glue her tongue back together as well as be Yellowfang's cape. "well see you next time for Our final chapter! Our big surprise!" she mewed padding off stage her cape flowing.


	31. Erins part one

It is in a dark box; seven people were jammed into the box too. And the box was moving they could here someone grunting from outside, someone must be caring for them. There was a loud thump as they were dropped and an even louder scream as the box landed on something, the roof of the box got cracked open and looking down upon the seven people awkwardly bent was two cats. A ginger and white cat and a grey cat.

"welcome t Warrior deaths!" one SPOKE they all screamed in shock and scrambled out of the box gasping. They were on a stage and staring at them were millions of cats.

"Oh, please It's me Yellowfang!" Yellowfang hissed pulling one of the humans to her level.

"Hello Kate!" she mewed softly, and Kate fainted. "Welcome to Warrior deaths this is our final episode!" Yellowfang mewed again except to the crowd. "and today we have all of the Erin's!" she yowled gesturing at the humans behind her, Mapleshade had temporarily knocked them all out cold so they couldn't try and escape.

"Well be back when they wake up!" Mapleshade mewed, Yellowfang pressed her button. She teleported all of the unconcise one by one into the course. First Rosie, than Tui, Victoria, Cherith, Gillian, Inbai and last of all Kate.

"All seven!" Yellowfang laughed as the curtains lowered. "those are their names right?" Yellowfang asked As Mapleshade led her offstage. The deputy shrugged.

After the six-word long break

Yellowfang padded back onstage as the Erin's linked open their eyes. Kate screamed again as loud as possible.

"CAN SOMEONE GAG HER!" Yellowfang yowled blocking her ears. Foxleap chucked a gag into the course and Gillian loyally shoved the gag into Kate's mouth. Yellowfang sighed with relief.

"now let the episode begin!" she commanded sitting back in her chair. Kate frowned and yanked the gag out of her mouth.

"guys I don't know what is happening!" she said. To all the cats it sounded like, Weeeetttteddooigghhalloooo, Yellowfang sighed.

"can someone bring in the translator?!" she yowled. Cinderpelt grinned and smacked down the revive button. Firestar flashed back to life.

"I am a little rusty, get it?! My Kittypet name!" Firestar joked jabbing Cinderpelt in the ribs softly. She still made a huge deal about it.

"but honestly, you should have got Princess," he mewed.

"to insufferable!" Yellowfang yowled pulling the fiery pelted tom to her side.

"translate for me," she commanded.

"What are we meant to do?!" Vic asked slumping against the wall her head in her knees. There was a growl behind her and all the Erin's gasped. It was the walking SHARK!

"does that thing keep coming back to life or is just me?!" Cinderpelt mewed. "and he is hot!" Cinderheart added. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. And just as she focused on the course again, she realized the shark had legs coming from its mouth.

"Victoria!" Gillian shouted about to run forward and help but the other Erin's pulled her back and charged for the door leaving poor startled Tui behind to also get eaten. Kate slammed the door shut and sighed with relief.

"TWO down! Four to go!" Yellowfang shouted.

"uh Yellowfang it is actually five," Firestar corrected. Yellowfang grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to her view.

"your my translator not my calculator!" she hissed dropping him onto her lap, he shuddered uncontrollably.

"Um, guys is there meant to be a freaking deadly clothes rack behind us!" Kate screamed. A clothes rack with sharp… hooks? Kate scrambled over the others and used them as a human shield. Rosie was pushed forward as a sacrifice.

"OH NO!" she shouted pushing Gillian forward instead. Gillian gasped and reached behind her to grab another Erin to shove forward. They had all edged out of the way. The shook their heads and pushed her forward more with a stick. Tears streamed down her face.

"nooooo!" she moaned reaching for her supposed friends. But she was being crushed to a pulp by the clothes rack. The whole sacrifice plan didn't really work, and they were the evil clothes rack's second target.

"RUN!" Kate shrieked and the Erin's stampeded across the room towards the exit. The stormed through panting. Kate closed the door again.

"we're all dying!" She groaned. Rosie nodded.

"why did you guys push me forward!" she screamed her hands on her hips.

"why did you push Gillian forward!" Cherith joined in. The three shoved at each other I argument. Inbai was starring off. She worriedly tapped Rosie and pointed ahead of herself. Rosie gasped and tapped Cherith on the shoulder. She gasped as well and tapped Kate on the shoulder who was mid gasp. They screamed.

 **Part one done! That is right! This is a two-part chapter! I hope you enjoyed and tell me if I got the names wrong.**


	32. The Erins part two

**Well, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed because I now have 100+ reviews! XD this makes me joyful and happy! So let's destroy that by going back to killing the Erin's. Or what's left f them :) that was meant to look like an evil emoji. Just a reminder, Cherith, Rosie, Kate, and Inbai are the survivors.**

Yellowfang padded onstage.

"Hello, my fellow death lovers!" she greeted, Cinderheart walked in front of her rolling out a red carpet. "you may notice the course is still active, possibly because we forced the Erin's to stay in one of the jungle levels overnight," Yellowfang mewed gesturing to the course, you saw a thick dark jungle. And the Erin's were moving through the plants led by Kate who had rubbed war paint on her cheeks.

"Are they still alive?" Mapleshade asked curiously. Yellowfang nodded in surprise.

"all of them! Well, one is missing all its limbs but that doesn't mean it's going to die of blood loss- oh," Yellowfang stared at Rosie's bloody dead body.

"NOO!" Kate shouted shucking her aside. "I just wasted an hour caring that lump for her to die!" she snarled then stormed off towards the exit.

"should we pick up where we left off?" Mapleshade asked. Yellowfang smiled.

"probably." She mewed and Foxpaw teleported the few Erin's to the level you last read. They gasped and screamed as a huge MASSIVE dangerous and deadly killing, murderer, crazy JAM SANDWICH came at them. It moved stiffly and was clearly a robot. Kate frowned.

"we can outrun it!" she shouted run forward to shot past the robot, but she was running out of control and hit the wall with such force she died.

"ARGH!" Cherith screamed leaping onto Inbia's shoulders. "the wall killed KATE!" she shrieked.

"Run! Not so fast though!" Cherith and screamed and ran forward.

"NO!" Inbai yelled and also ran forward. She charged for the door and ran through it and slammed it shut behind her.

"wait for me!" Cherith shouted from the other side. She was battling the robot.

"for the power of Greyskull!" Inbai heard her scream. The door swung open and Cherith strutted past Inbai her hair shot black and sizzled right up in the air like a troll.

"let's just get this over with!" she sighed. Foxpaw teleported them to a better level. Of course, this better level was filled with, if writer's block was a person. The Erin's gasped.

"I KNOW!" Cherith shouted. "just copy what happened in the last book!" Cherith said. She thought she was a genius.

"HOW?!" Inbai shouted being crushed by millions of idea sucking thought road blocking HUMANS! "why don't we just curl up and die?" she sobbed. Cherith yanked Inbai out from the ple.

"we must stop them with Ideas!" she guessed.

"but that's so hard!" Inbai complained.

"Actually, no because what I just said was an idea," Cherith explained with delight and pointed at a dead writers block.

"cool! Here is an idea! All of you die!" she yelled again and tones died this time.

"keep it up," Cherith said grinning as they ran through the crowd shouting out ideas. Eventually they past through to the next level.

"GREAT JOB!" Yellowfang hissed. "no die already!" she added and munched on her popcorn sulkily. Cherith and Inbai found themselves in a maze. They shrugged and padded along the walls. Yellowfang sighed.

"Foxpaw, did all the dangerous creatures die of starvation?" she asked and Foxpaw nodded. Yellowfang sighed.  
"Mapleshade put the kettle on and Cinderheart give me a foot rub and Foxpaw play cards with me, but remember to lose," Yellowfang mewed sitting back. Everyone rushed to their tasks as The Erin's mindlessly wondered the maze looking for the exit.

Many hours later Foxpaw finally won because he had such a good hand it was impossible to lose.

"I have been rubbing for hours!" Cinderheart groaned.

"and the kettle hasn't boiled yet!" Mapleshade grumbled.

"did you remember to turn the stove on?!" Yellowfang hissed as she smacked Cinderheart to get back to work.

"Of course!" Mapleshade hissed edging in front of the stove to turn it on behind her back.

"A MADE IT!" Cherith shouted and Yellowfang's head shot up. Cherith stood alone in a room that had a big banner above a door reading the finish! Yellowfang gasped in horror.

"when did Inbai die?!" Mapleshade asked. Cherith glanced around unaware that her friend wasn't with her.

"OH!" she shouted smacking her forehead. "I left her in the maze!" she laughed. Yellowfang rolled her eyes then realized what room the Erin stood in.

"what!" she shrieked. "FOXPAW IT WAS MEANT TO BE IMPOSSIBLE TO GET TO THIS LEVEL!" she yowled.

"from start to finish yes," Foxpaw chuckled and winked at Yellowfang. The host frowned then her eyes lit up

"oh yeah!" she hissed and the two grinned. Cherith grabbed the door and pulled it open. It opened to a portal. Cherith took a deep breath a jumped through. She was teleported and when she opened her eyes she screamed with rage, she stood in front of a button, at the start of the course.

"Completely unbeatable, she will be dead soon," Yellowfang cackled. Just as Cherith pushed the button and blew herself up.

"how are we not dead?" Cinderheart mewed curiously glancing at her paws which she had expected to have faded away.

"the books have been published the death of the author doesn't mean we are going to die," Yellowfang hissed tutting.

"WELL, THIS WAS OUR LAST EPISODE!" Yellowfang shouted standing up. "I guess this is goodbye, until Warrior death anniversary when I might post more chapters!" she mewed wiping away a tear. Then the curtains dropped.

 **That was a confusing chapter. Thank you, everyone, for the support you gave when a wrote this story, thank you for the 2000+ views, the 100+ reviews and the 20+ favorites and followers (combined) It makes me happy to see people enjoy my work! XD I am sad to be stopping but I may be back. And hey I might start a thing called guest chapters were another author writes a chapter for me to post on this story! same warrior deaths show though. tell me what you think of that idea in the reviews. And I have started a new forum called: this may not work but got to try.**


	33. Guest chapter by Catspider12

Yellowfang laughed as a small kit came onstage.

"Welcome everyone to Warrior Deaths. Today's cats are Emberkit, who never got the chance to live, and his sister, Morning Whisker, who died of a mere cough", Yellowfang said, smirking.

"I don't wanna be here", Emberkit whimpered and pressed close to his sister.

"No arguing", Yellowfang insisted rudely, "Foxleap!", she yowled.

The orange tom bounced to his feet, "Yes?"

"WHERE ARE THE TOOLS!", Yellowfang bellowed.

"Oh, yes, those…", Foxleap murmured, "I kinda… lost them."

"I JUST HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!", Yellowfang screamed ferociously and grabbed a pacifier that Mapleshade was sucking on, cut off a cat's but, and found a red fern and placed them next to the kits. Emberkit took the pacifier and stuck it in his mouth while Morning Whisker grabbed… the potted plant.

"You do know it's just a plant, don't you?", Yellowfang asked Morning Whisker.

"Potted Plants are deadly", Morning Whisker responded in a monotone voice.

"O… kay… ", Yellowfang said.

Foxleap teleported them to a room full of clones of Emberkit and Morning Whisker, holding knives instead of former weapons.

Morning Whisker brandished the fern and screamed, "BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE."

All the clones vanished. Yellowfang gaped in surprise, then glared at Foxleap, "DO YOU WANT TO BE DEMOTED AGAIN!", she screamed.

Foxleap winced and teleported the kits to… a empty room. Before Yellowfang could demote Foxleap, Morning Whisker held up her plant, "INVISIGHOSTS! BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE."

Ten corpses fell to the ground.

"FOXLEAP!", Yellowfang shouted. The ginger tom looked down, "I HEREBY DEMOTE YOU TO FOXPAW! MAY YOU CLIMB BACK UP WITH YOUR OWN CLAWS!"

Foxpaw cried into a bucket of invisicrocs and teleported it and the kits to a room full of giant invisicrocs.

"INVISISTRONGHOLYSANDALS!", Morning Whisker shouted, "BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE!"

A bunch of croc sandals flopped to the ground, dead. Yellowfang snorted.

Foxleap then teleported them to a pool. Morning Whisker yelled, "BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE!"

Nothing happened that time and she and her brother drowned.

"Well", said Yellowfang, "That was weird."

"Tell me about it", Mapleshade said, wanting her pacifier back.

"Come back next time for Warrior Deaths!", Foxpaw said.


End file.
